Amor Clandestino -
by Zoe Ayelen Klainer
Summary: Chris recibe una llamada de uno de sus mejores amigos, lo que él no penso es que su vida daria un giro de 90
1. Chapter 1 - El comienzo

**Hola les queria presentar mi primer fanfic, es de CrissColfer como verán. Espero que les guste! **

* * *

Chris estaba en orlando firmando libros, el habia ido solo y Will se habia quedado en su casa cuidando a Brian, terminando la firma recibio una llamada inesperada.  
Chris: -Hola?  
Darren: -Hola Chris, te molesto?  
Chris: -Ohh hola Darren, no molestas, que pasa?  
Darren: -Umm, te queria preguntar si colaborarias donando a las filipinas.  
Chris: -Oh, si, si. Claro. Quieres que mañana nos juntemos?  
Darren: -Esta bien. En el bar de siempre?  
Chris: -Si, ahi justamente. Adios  
Darren: -Adios Chris.  
Chris junto sus cosas, se dirigio al aeropuerto.

Chris llego a su casa en y guardo sus cosas, tomo un poco de dinero y fue directamente al bar a encontrarse con Darren, nisiquiera penso en llamarle a Will y buscar a su gato.  
Chris: -Hola Darren!  
Darren: -Hola Chris ¿Que hay?  
Chris: -Nada nuevo... ten aqui esta lo que puedo donar.  
Darren: -Ohh, muchisimas gracias Chris, te lo agradezco mucho.  
Darren miro a Chris con una mirada muy tierna y Chris se la devolvio.  
Chris: -No, no es nada Darren.  
Darren: -Umm, estas apurado?  
Chris penso en ir a la casa de Will y verlo y buscar a su gato, pero le agarro un no se qué y dijo...  
Chris: -No Darren, no tengo que hacer nada importante.  
Darren: - ¿Quieres desayunar?  
Chris: -Si claro.  
Desayunaron, Darren pago la cuenta y salieron del bar caminando hasta la casa de Chris.  
Chris: -Darren.  
Darren: -Si?  
Chris: -Como estan las cosas con Mia?  
Darren: -Umm, no tan bien, esta todo el tiempo atras mio. En el ultimo evento que fui con ella me comporte extraño, ella quiso hablarme y yo sali caminando rapido y no le di importancia, despues me senti mal por que la deje como una tarada en frente de todos, pero no se.  
Darren: -y vos?  
Chris: -Que?  
Darren: -Como andan las cosas con Will?  
Chris: -Bien, bueno no tanto, nuestra relacion parece de amigos mas que de novios. Darren quieres pasar?  
Darren: -Umm, no creo que eso sea correcto. Will se enojaria si me viera aca.  
Chris: -No hay problema, no es tan celoso y no esta en casa.  
Darren: -Esta bien  
Chris: -Darren, tu la quieres?  
Darren: - ¿¡A quien!?  
Chris: - A- a- a Mia.  
Darren: -Claro que la quiero.  
Darren de nuevo miro tiernamente a Chris. Chris no supo por qué o como pero lo beso y Darren respondio el beso pero luego se aparto rapidamente y dijo.  
Darren: -Por qué?  
Chris: -Perdoname, perdoname, es que no se que me paso tuve el impulso de besarte, ayy dios soy un idiota, perdoname.  
Antes de que Darren pudiera decir otra cosa, sono el telefono de Chris y fue a atender rapidamente.  
Chris: -Hola?  
Will: -Hola Chris, en minutos paso por tu casa, adios.  
Chris: -Esta bie... ¡Me corto!  
Chris penso que él no lo habia escuchado, no se preocupo tanto y luego se acordo de Darren y fue directo a su living hermoso.  
Chris: -Umm, Darren, creo que te tienes que ir, Will vendrá.  
Darren: -Esta bien, Chris, bye.  
Chris: -Adios Darren y por favor no digas nada de lo que paso.  
Darren: -Que paso?  
Chris: -Exacto, Gracias!  
Darren: -Bye Chris.  
-5 Minutos despues en la casa de Chris.  
*Riiing*  
Chris: -Es Will !  
Chris imagino que despues no verse por tres dias seria agradable, pero no lo fue.  
Chris: - ¡HOLA WILL!  
Will: -Hola  
Chris: -Estas bien? Te veo extraño.  
Will: -No me ocurre nada. Toma a tu gato.  
Will lanzo fuertemente a Brian contra los brazos de Chris.  
Chris: -¡¿OYE, QUE TE PASA?!  
Will: -Que, que me pasa? De enserio, me lo preguntas? Acabo de ver a Darren salir de tu casa.  
Chris: -Y eso que mierda tiene que ver? Darren es mi : -Pero ves a él antes de verme a mi. Acaso es mas importante?  
Chris: Lo estaba ayudando a donar para el caso de las filipinas, IDIOTA!  
Chris cerro fuertemente la puerta en la cara de Will. Chris se miro su brazo y tenia una tajo como de 6cm y estaba sangrando, por la fuerza que tuvo a Will cuando lanzo a Brian, el pobre gatito lo rasguño y él por ese momento tan raro nisiquiera sintio dolor.  
Luego miro a Brian y le dijo...  
Chris: -Mirá que me hizo este forro.  
Will estaba del otro lado de la puerta, tocando para que le abra.  
Will: -ABREME CHRIS, TE LO SUPLICO.  
Chris no quiso abrirle, hasta que fue insoportable y abrio.  
Chris: -Que quieres?  
Will: -Lo siento no sabia.  
Chris: -Pero podias haber preguntado antes de reaccionar de esa forma. ¡Mira lo que me hiciste!  
Chris mostro su brazo.  
Will: -Oh por dios, lo lamento mucho no quise lastimarte, ni yo entendi mi reaccion cuando te lanze a Brian. dejame curarte.  
Chris: -No me toques! Estoy muy molesto, ya me lastimaste ahora largate de aqui!  
A Will no le quedo otra y se fue.  
Chris se puso una gasa en su brazo para coagular la sangre, alzo a Brian y se fue a acostar, aunque no era tan tarde, solo prendio el televisor y quiso ver los premios AMA's donde estarian dos de sus amigas y compañeras en Glee.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Espero que les haya gustado! y dejen su reviews! Perdonen si es muy corto o tiene muchas malas palabras. XD Cualquier cosa mandenme un review criticando o dejando un lindo mensaje! Despues subo el otro capitulo.**


	2. Chapter 2 - concierto

**Hola! aca les dejo el segundo capitulo de mi historia! Gracias a las chicas que dejaron reviews, me alegraron chicas!**

* * *

Capitulo 2.  
Eran las 16pm y Darren llego a su casa y estaba Mia como siempre, sentada en el sillon viendo "Maria la del barrio" esa telenovela era una adiccion para ella. Pero Darren no se hacia problema. Entro a la sala y...  
Darren: -Hola Mia ¿Como fue tu día?  
Mia: -Hola Darren  
le dio un frío beso  
Mia: -He estado bien, hoy tuve tiempo libre no ensaye. ¿y tú?  
Darren: -Estuvo excelente... Hoy me junte con Chris y colaboró con el tema de las filipinas.  
Mia: -Oooh Grandioso! Darren  
Darren: -Si?  
Mia: -Despues tenemos que hablar sobre nuestra relacion, esta decayendo algo.  
Darren: -Si lo se, Mia. ¿Quieres hablar ahora?  
Mia: -¡Ves! Me llamas Mia y no como me llamabas antes con apodos tan tiernos. Umm no ahora no, cuando termine de ver los 3 capitulos que siguen de "Maria la del barrio"  
Darren: -Tú y esa novela.  
Mia: -¡Oh vamos Darren!  
Mia y Darren se rieron  
Mia: -¡Esta bien! Me gusta mucho la novela pero no puedo estar todo el tiempo pendiente de todo y no tener un descanso.  
Darren: -Esta bien, esta bien. Haz lo que quieras. Voy a tomar una siesta y despues hablamos. ¿Te parece?  
Mia: -Si esta bien, descansa.  
Darren: -Gracias

En la casa de Chris:  
Chris apago el televisor y se dirigio a la cocina donde estaba su celurar, tenia un mensaje.  
Chris: "Chris, mañana hablemos, por favor, me siento muy mal. El lunes tenemos que ir a acompañar a Amber en Dancing With The Stars. ¿Recuerdas? Te quiero, besos. Will." ¡Uyy cierto! tenemos que ir a ver a Amber, la llamare y le diré que no vamos.  
Chris tomo el telefono y marco el número de Amber.  
Amber: -Hola?  
Chris: -Hola Amber soy Chris.  
Amber: -Hola Chris! Todo bien? Te noto extraño.  
Chris: -Si, es que hoy a la mañana nos peleamos con Will.  
Amber: -Eso me dice que el lunes no iran... Perdoname fui muy egoista, ¿quieres que pase por tu casa y me cuentas?  
Chris: -Si, por favor.  
Amber: -En 10 minutos estoy ahi, te quiero, bye.  
Chris: -¡Yo tambien! ¡te espero!

10 minutos exactos despues en la casa de Colfer.  
*Riiiiiing*  
Chris estaba pensando, comiendo un sandwich y atendio la puerta.  
Amber lo recibio con un abrazo y a Chris se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas.  
Amber: -Como estas Chris.  
Chris: -Sí, no me ves? Estoy muy mal.  
Amber: -Ya lo sé. No fue una pregunta. Cuentame, ¿que sucedio?  
Chris: -Hoy... Hoy a la mañana tuvimos una discusion con Will, fue horrible, estuve mal todo el dia.  
Amber: -Pero ¿por que discutieron?  
Chris: -Por que... p...  
Chris comenzo a llorar y Amber lo abrazo y Chris dijo.  
Chris: -¡Lo bese!  
Amber: -A quien besaste?  
Chris: -A Darren, Amber, a Darren.  
Amber: - ¡¿COMO?!  
Chris: -¡Sí! Llegue de Orlando y antes de ver a Will y Brian, recibi una llamada de Darren para que lo ayude y bueno a la mañana desayune con él y lo invite a entrar a casa y no se por que o que paso pero lo bese.  
Amber: -De la nada?  
Chris: -Sí Amber, de la mismisima nada! Fue un impulso.  
Amber: -Y entonces, que paso con Will? Se entero del beso?  
Chris: - ¡NO! Gracias adios no se entero del beso, se enojo conmigo por que vio a Darren salir de casa y me arrojo a Brian en mis brazos provocandome un rasguño, pero eso es lo de menos... Lo peor fue que me haya tratado tan mal, cuando yo nunca lo trate así. Fue nuestra primera discusion y fue tan tan horrible.  
Amber: -Chris, calmate, en las relaciones siempre pasan esas cosas.  
Chris: -Y.. y.. él.  
Amber: -Calmate por favor.  
Chris suspiro y dijo...  
Chris: -Y él me envio un mensaje, ahora. Mira.  
Chris le mostro el mensaje a Amber, ella lo leyo.  
Amber: -Oooh. y le respondiste?  
Chris: -No, no le dije nada. Por eso te llame a vos para que hablemos.  
Amber: -Mañana ve con él y hablen. Despues con el tema de Dancing With The Stars vengan si quieren o no.  
Chris: -Esta bien, muchisimas gracias, te adoro!  
Amber: -Y yo a ti! Bye.  
Chris: -Bye.

En la casa de Darren.  
Mia entro a su cuarto y lo desperto.  
Mia: -Podemos hablar?  
Darren: -Claro.  
Mia: -Umm. Creo que tendriamos que tomarnos un receso.  
Darren: -Me parece lo correcto.  
Mia: -Esta bien, agarra tus cosas y vete.  
Darren: -Esta es mi casa Mia. No quiero comportarme como si no fuera un caballero pero creo que la que tendria que irse eres tú.  
Mia: -Esta bien Darren. Pero la tele y el sillon me lo llevo yo.  
Darren: -Esta bien llevatelo y toma.  
Darren le dio un fajo con mucho dinero.  
Mia: -No quiero tu dinero.  
Darren: -¡TOMALO!  
Mia: -Ya! Gracias.  
Darren: -Adios Mia.  
Mia: -Adios Darren.

Al siguiente día Darren recibio una llamada de Chris:  
Darren: -Hola Chris!  
Chris: -Hola Darren, como estas?  
Darren: -Algo bien, por que recien tuve un receso con Mia.  
Chris: -Ohh, disculpa si llame en mal momento.  
Darren: -No, esta todo bien. Por que llamaste?  
Chris: -Umm, te queria invitar al concierto de Miley Cyrus. ¿Quieres?  
Darren: -Estoy encantado Chris.. Gracias por subirme el animo!  
Chris: -Gracias a ti tambien por subirme el animo  
Darren: -Estabas mal?  
Chris: -Si, es que ayer tuve una pelea con Will despues de que te fuiste.  
Darren: -Me vio?  
Chris: -Si, y se enojo y se comporto horrible conmigo. Darren antes de que digas algo, te tengo que cortar Brian me necesita. En 1 hora estoy en tu casa.  
Darren: -Esta bien, bye Chris  
Chris: -Bye.  
Chris colgo el telefono y fue a servirle comida a Brian, despues se baño y fue directo a la casa del moreno.

*Riiiiiiiiiing*  
Darren: -Debe ser Chris!  
Darren abrio la puerta y Chris estaba vestido con una camisa azul cielo, una corbata violeta y unos pantalones negros que le quedaban divinos.  
Chris: Ho-o Hola Darren.  
Darren: -Hola Chris, pasa.  
Chris: -Si claro, pero no nos tardemos tanto que el concierto es a las 7pm.  
Darren: -Si, lo se. Te queria decir, que todo fue mi culpa Chris.  
Chris: -No, Darren, no fue tu culpa, él es muy celoso.  
Darren: -No Chris, fue todo mi maldit...  
Chris puso su dedo en la boca de Darren y...  
Chris: -Shh, shh, shh.  
Darren sintio una electricidad en su cuerpo, cuando el dedo de Chris tocaron sus humectantes labios.  
Esta vez Darren sintio un impulso y beso a Chris con muchas ganas, Chris le devolvio el beso, estuvieron mas de un minuto besandose hasta que Chris se aparto.  
Chris: -Esto no puede estar pasando, nosotros somos amigos y nos besamos en la actuacion nomas.  
Darren: -Vos me provocaste.  
Chris se rio y...  
Chris: -Darren tenemos que irnos, se hace tarde.  
Darren: -Es cierto, vamos. tienes las entradas?  
Chris: -Si, tenemos el pase V.I.P  
Darren: -Okey vamos.

Llegaron al concierto de Cyrus y lo disfrutaron a pleno, en la cancion final Wrecking Ball ellos comenzaron a hablar.  
Chris: -Woow amo esta cancion.  
Darren -Yo igual!  
Chris: -Me gusto mucho pasar estos dos dias contigo, creo que tenemos cosas en común.  
Darren: -Si muchas... Oh esperate tienes algo ahi.  
Darren corrio el pelo de Chris y le saco lo que tenia allí y dijo por lo bajo...  
Darren: -Chris, tu pelo es muy sedoso  
Chris lo escucho y dijo.  
Chris: -Ooh gracias Darren, trato de mantenerlo asi.  
Darren: -Que?  
Chris: -Tú, me has dicho que mi pelo esta sedoso  
Darren: -De enserio lo dije?!  
Chris se rio y dijo...  
Chris: -Sí! Te escuche perfectamente.  
Darren se sonrojo y Chris lo miro tiernamente.  
Darren: -Deja de mirarme asi  
Chris: -Como?  
Darren: -Me miras con esa tierna cara que me derrite.  
Chris: -Wooow, Darren, tú eres un tierno también.  
Darren: -Es qué, estos dias me has demostrado como sos, y tus besos... tus besos sin actuacion.  
Chris: -Sí, lo se, pero Darren fue un impulso, lo sabes. Yo estoy con Will y vos con Mia, aunque estamos muy mal con ellos.  
Darren: -Si, la verdad que si. Mia ya me da miedo, esta todo el tiempo metida en su telenovela o sino me insulta.  
Chris: -y Will tambien da miedo, se comporta muy extraño tengo miedo a que algun dia me pegue.  
Darren: -Nunca te pegaria.  
Chris: -Tu lo crees?  
Darren: -Nadie trataria de hacerte daño.  
Chris: -Umm, Darren nos tenemos que ir el concierto termino.  
Darren: -No, sin antes saludar a la estrella.  
Chris: -Como?  
Darren: -A la estrella a Miley Cyrus  
Chris: -Ouhh Claro, por supuesto.

En el back :  
Miley: Hola chicos! Disfrutaron el show?  
Chris: Mucho gusto Miley.  
Darren: Hola Miley, si nos encanto.  
Miley: Excelente, ¡ustedes son una linda pareja!  
Chris: N-N-N- No, No! No somos pareja.  
Darren se sorprendio como Chris se puso tan nervioso.  
Darren: no, miley no somos pareja, mas bien sí.  
Chris: Como?  
Miley estaba muy desentendida y apurada.  
Darren: Claro! Somos pareja de trabajo.  
Chris: oh, oh si si claro, eso somos, claro, eso.  
Miley: Bueno chicos me alegro muchos. Me tengo que ir mis Smilers me esperan afuera. Adios  
Chris y Darren: Adios Miley.

En la calle saliendo del concierto, Chris se despidio de Darren.  
Darren: Me he divertido mucho Chris!  
Chris: Gracias Darren, yo tambien.  
Darren: Bueno, adios, nos vemos otro día.  
Chris: Si claro, adios Darren.  
Darren le dio un beso en su mejilla y despues fueron directamente a sus respectivas casas.


	3. Chapter 3 - preparativos

**Holaaaa! Les dejo el 3er capitulo, aca hay mucho Chill/Sholfer, ñañañaña :(... pero en el proximo capitulo mejoran las cosas! :D**

* * *

**Felicidades a Amber que ayer gano Dancing With The Stars :D**  
**Gracias a los que dejaron Reviews, me animan :D**

* * *

Chris llego a su casa era de madrugada... nisiquiera prendio la luz nisiquiera se cambio la ropa, solo se acosto en su cama y pensaba lo que habia sucedido, ese beso que se habian dado antes del concierto de Miley Cyrus. Lo recordaba cada detalle. Luego recordo a Will y empezo a hablar con él mismo.  
Chris: -No! Yo no le puedo estar haciendo esto a Will, él es mi novio, no lo puedo estar engañando de esta manera, Darren nunca va a ser nada mio. Mi vida es ahora con Will... No entiendo que me paso, ¿por qué lo bese? ¿Será el destino?  
Chris miro el reloj y eran las 2 de la madrugada.  
Chris: -Uyy es muy tarde! Mañana me costara levantarme y tengo que hablar con Will.  
Chris trato de conciliar el sueño y se durmio.

Al dia siguiente:  
*Riiiiiing*  
Chris esta durmiendo y se desperto de un salto...  
Chris: Q.. Que? Quien es?  
Will: Soy yo Chris, abreme.  
Chris: Disculpame, quien sos?  
Will: ¡CHRIS! Soy Will. como, ¿no reconoces mi voz?  
Chris: Ohh Will eres tú. Perdona es que estoy dormido, ayer no pude dormir nada.  
Will: Ah disculpa.  
Chris: Esta bien. Will tenemos que hablar, recuerdas?  
Will: Sí lo se. Mira si quieres ve a ver Amber sin mi.  
Chris: No, no. Umm, yo quiero que vayas conmigo. Es la gran final y nosotros la apoyamos en todas las galas, no podemos faltarle en esta.  
Will: P.. Pe.. pero...  
Chris: Pero, nada, ven dame un abrazo.  
Chris lo abrazo, pero no se pudo resistir a pensar en el beso que se dio con Darren y lo solto con angustia.  
Will: Oye, que paso?  
Chris: Nada, nada. Hay que prepararnos vamos que es la final! Estoy tan emocionado de ver a Amber.  
Will: No cabe duda que ganará.  
Chris: Eso espero. Bueno ve a tu casa y te espero a las 20:00hs  
Will: Esta bien! Bye.  
Chris: Bye.  
Will: Ni un besito?  
Chris: No, adios Will.  
Chris cerró la puerta, se dio cuenta que le respondio mal a Will pero se lo merecia.

En la casa de Darren.  
*Riiiiiiiiiiinngg*  
Darren: ¿Quien es?  
Heather: Somos nosotros, padrino!  
Darren abrio la puerta.  
Darren: Hola Heather! Que hay? Hola pequeño !  
mientras le acariciaba la barriguita a Elijah.  
Heather: Hola Darr, todo mas que bien ¿y tu?  
Darren: Amm... maso menos, tengo muchas cosas que hablar con mi amiga, ven pasa.  
Heather y Elijah pasaron y se sentaron en un sillón con Darren.  
Heather: Esta bien... ¿De que quieres hablar?  
Darren: Me separé de Mia.  
Heather lo miro con asombro.  
Heather: Ooh, ¿enserio lo hiciste?  
Darren: Mas bien, tuvimos un receso. Pero creo que ya no volvemos mas.  
Heather: Darren, y por qué lo hiciste?  
Darren: Sentiamos que nuestra relacion se iba esfumando... no nos quedaba otra.  
Heather: ¿Hay algo más o alguien más?  
Darren: No, Heather.  
Heather: Vamos Darren, lo presiento. Dime.  
Darren: Bueno. Anteayer bese a Chris y ayer tambien.  
Heather: ¿Como que besaste a Chris? ¿En la actuacion, no?  
Darren: Si, ¡lo bese! y no fue en la actuacion fue real. Primero él me beso a mi, y ayer yo lo bese a él.  
Heather: Y ¿Sentiste algo?  
Darren: Sip. Senti de todo, cuando lo bese... No se por qué ahora pero antes cuando lo besaba en glee no sentia esto.  
Heather: Me dejaste sin palabras.  
Darren: Lo pretendia.  
Heather: Y entonces... Oh ¿De donde viene ese olor tan feo Elijah?  
Darren: Jaja, creo que Elijah dejo un regalito. Vé cambialo y despues seguimos hablando.  
Heather: Okey.  
Heather le cambio los pañales a Elijah.  
Heather: Bueno, y ahora?  
Darren: Estiy muy confundido Hemo.  
Heather: Me imagino. Bueno Darren me tengo que ir, quiero ver Dancing With The Stars. ¡Es la final!  
Darren: Oh Cierto! ¿Heather no lo quieres ver conmigo? Estoy muy solo.  
Heather: Umm... Esta bien. Taylor trabaja asi que no hay problema. ¿Pero te puedes quedar con tu ahijado mientras voy a buscar sus cosas? Por las dudas.  
Darren: Si claro. Te esperamos.  
Heather: Bye.  
Luego de Media Hora llego Heather y Darren preparo pochoclos, y se acomodaron para ver la gala.

En la casa de Chris.  
Chris: -Ya es hora, tengo que buscar a Will.  
Chris subio a su auto y lo fue a buscar a su casa. En el camino no se dijieron ninguna palabra, Will iba con sus auriculares y Chris estaba concetrado manejando. Fueron directo a el estudio de Dancing With The Stars, allí encontraron a su amiga.  
Chris y Will: ¡Hola Amber!  
Amber: Hola Chicos que gusto verlos aca! Gracias por venir.  
Chris: Siempre estamos con vos Amber. Buena Suerte!  
Will esta algo despitado.  
Will: Oh, si si, Buena Suerte, Amber.  
Amber: Gracias Will.  
De repente se escucho al director. Ya tenian que bailar.  
Amber: Chicos me tengo que ir. Estoy tan nerviosa.  
Chris: Calmate, todo saldra perfecto.  
Amber: Gracias Chris, te adoro. Chicos tomen asiento por alla.  
Will: Gracias. Vé.  
Amber: Bye.  
Amber bailo como una diosa, Chris y Will estuvieron tomados de la mano toda la presentacion. Amber tuvo un puntaje perfecto de 30. Y al final de la gana se consagró ganadora del certamen... Chris se puso muy feliz. Todo habia salido perfecto.  
Chris penso en que su relacion con Will mejoro y trato de olvidar ese beso con Darren... Pero sentía que estaba engañando a Will. Trataba de pensar las cosas malas que hizo Will para "hacerlo pagar" pero aún seguia todo muy confuso.  
Despues una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.  
Amber: Chris!  
Chris: Oh, oh. Amber, felicitaciones amiga, estoy muy feliz! lo hciiste genial!  
Amber: Muchisimas gracias, chicos los queria invitar a mi fiesta. ¿Vienen? Es mañana a las 21hs.  
Will: Si claro, Amber. Estaremos Allí, presentes  
Amber: Los espero, bye.  
Chris y Will: Adios.

En la casa de Darren.  
Darren: Hemo llamaré a Amber, para felicitarla.  
Heather: Esta bien mandale mis saludos. Yo voy a despertar a Elijah.  
Darren llamó a Amber.  
Amber: Hola!  
Darren: HOLA AMBER, FELICITACIONES!  
Amber: Gracias Darren!  
Darren: Estoy aqui con Hemo, te manda saludos.  
Amber: Oh, muchas gracias. Mandaselos a ella también. Ah y escucha mañana hago una fiesta, queria saber si vendrian.  
Darren le consulto a Hemo y ella accedio.  
Darren: Si, si yo voy y Heather también.  
Amber: Excelente! Los espero chicos!  
Darren: Ok, ¿Quienes iran?  
Amber: Con ustedes dos. Van todos. estoy muy feliz.  
Darren: Okey nos vemos, bye.  
Amber: Bye.  
Darren corto la llamada.  
Darren: Heather, nos vemos mañana.  
Heather: Si si nos vemos alli. Estaremos todos!  
Darren: Si, si. Que felicidad.  
Heather: Bueno, me voy Darr ya es tarde.  
Darren: Esta bien, besos.  
Heather: Bye.  
Darren: Chau, Eli  
Darren cerró la puerta y se fue a dormir.  
Chris llego a su casa e hizo lo mismo.  
Mañana los dos sabian que se iban a encontrar y algo pasaria. Lo pretendian.

* * *

**Hasta mas tarde! :D**  
**Espero sus reviews! 3** **Perdonen si es muy corto, es que mi imaginacion no vuela demasiado por ahora. jeje. :)**


	4. Chapter 4 - La fiesta de Amber

**Gracias por sus reviews! Hoy subi el 3ro por la tarde y quise subir el 4to ahora en la noche. Espero que les guste!**

**Gracias a Gabriela Cruz por sus reviews y animarme a escribir más. :D**

* * *

Ya se hacian las 20hs y era la fiesta de Amber.  
Chris fue a buscar a Will y fueron hacia el salón. Era gigante, oscuro, lleno de luces de colores y con muchas personas. Sobre todo sus compañeros de Glee.  
Entraron al Salón y...  
Chris: Hola Amber! Que lindo lugar!  
Will: Es gigante.  
Amber: Gracias chicos, pasen.  
Ambos: Si, muchas gracias por invitarnos.  
Amber: De nada, pasen.  
Entraron y Chris vio a Darren pero no lo queria saludar porque estaba con Will.  
Chris se encontro a Lea y a Cory, mientras Will le dijo..  
Will: Chris voy a tomar algo por allá.  
Chris: Vé, pero no te pierdas.  
Will: No lo haré  
Chris se rio y saludo a sus amigos.  
Chris: Hola Lea! ¿Como anda esa pancita?  
Lea: Anda muy bien. Espero que sea tranquilo como el Padre.  
Cory: Sí, ojala. Mirá si es como la madre.  
Chris: ¡Dios mio!  
Lea: Heey! No se burlen de mi!  
Cory: Lo siento lo siento, lo importante es que sea sanito.  
Cory le dio un beso en la panza a Lea y susurro.  
Cory: Espero que no hables tan fuerte, como tu madre.  
Chris exploto a carcajadas y Lea los miraba y se reia ironicamente.  
Cory: Bueno Lea, allá veo a mi amigo Darren, iré a hablar con él, quedate con Chris y por favor NO TOMES.  
Lea se rio.  
Lea: No lo haré, tranquilo.  
Chris y Lea se quedaron hablando y riendose mientras tomaban algo.

Mientras tanto Cory fue con Darren.  
Cory: Hola amigo! Que hay?  
Darren: Todo bien y tu? La ultima vez que grabamos fue la semana pasada, no? n_n  
Cory: Sí, justamente esa. Ando excelente con mi Leita y nuestro bebé o beba.  
Darren: Todavia no se sabe el sexo.  
Cory: No todavia no.  
Darren: Aaaaah.  
Cory: Oye, necesito tu ayuda.  
Darren: Dime.  
Cory: Quiero pedirle matrimonio a Lea. ¿Me ayudarias?  
Darren: ¡Oh my god, Cory! ¡Sí claro, te ayudare!  
Cory: ¡Muchisimas gracias amigo!  
Darren: ¡Conta conmigo!

5hs despues en la fiesta.  
Dianna y Mark estaban bailando en el caño. Darren se acerco.  
Darren: HOLA CHICOS.  
Dianna: Hola Que hay?  
Darren: TODO BIEN, AHI?  
Mark: sii, todo perfecto  
Darren: los noto ebrios.  
Dianna: Ebrios? Para nada.  
Darren: Dianna! Estas en corpiño y Mark esta sin camisa.  
Dianna: Ummm... puede ser un poco. jeje! Nos dejas seguir bailando?  
Mark: Si, Darren vete con alguien mas.  
Darren: Okey, gracias por echarme (dijo sarcasticamente)

Mientras Chris...  
Chris: ¿Donde estara Will? ¡Este chico se me perdio!  
Chris siguio caminando y se topo con Darren.  
Chris le toco el hombro.  
Chris: Ummm... Hola Darren.  
Darren: oh, hola desaparecido, como estas?  
Chris se rio.  
Chris: Ando muy bien. y tu?  
Darren: Excelente viendo a mis amigos.  
Chris: Si! Oh mira ahi viene Naya, se ve que esta ebria.  
Naya venia muy ebria, con un sombrero de policia tratando de caminar.  
Darren: Umm, veo que si. Se ha pasado con las copas.  
Los dos se rieron a carcajadas, y Naya se les acerco.  
Naya: Dee quee hablaan guuuapetones?  
Chris: Umm, Naya. Tienes un aliento horrible, tomaste mucho?  
Naya: Puuufff yo? Jajajajaja nooooo.  
Naya se empezo a reir y no paraba hasta que se quedo seria.  
Darren: Que tienes?  
Naya: Nad...  
Naya no pudo terminar su frase porque vomitó completamente en el saco de Darren.  
Darren: OH POR DIOS, NAYA! MI SACO, QUE HAS HECHO?  
Chord venia y vio la situacion.  
Chord: Chicos ¿Que paso?  
Darren estaba apunto de vomitar en el vomito de naya por el peste que tenia en su camisa.  
Chris: Naya vomitó sobre él.  
Chord y Chris se empezaron a reir.  
Chord: Umm, me voy a llevar a esta niña a su casa.  
Chris: Esta bien, Chord. Bye  
Chord: Bye, bye Darren, no vomites.  
Chris se rio y le dijo a Darren.  
Chris: No te preocupes Darren, veni, vamos al baño.  
Darren shockeado por el vomito fue con él.  
Entraron al baño y Chris limpio como pudo el saco de Darren y..  
Chris: Wooho, esa chica es una maquina.  
Darren se rio  
Darren: Lo se. Chris gracias por ayudarme.  
Chris: No, no es nada Darren.  
Darren: Te ves precioso.  
Chris: Darren, creo que has tomado un poco de más.  
Darren: Amm yo no lo creo...  
Chris: ¡Darren!  
Darren tiro de la corbata de Chris...  
Chris: Oye no te pases! No querras que Will te de una paliza.  
Darren: ¿Will? Fijaté donde esta tú Will.  
Darren abrio la puerta y lo señalo. Will estaba en una situacion muy comprometedora con una chica, literalmente se estaban besando. A Chris le agarró una angustia por dentro, asique se dio vuelta donde estaba Darren, lo miro y lo comenzo a besar.  
Darren: Esto lo haces por despecho.  
Chris: ¿Y? Si tu quieres, estas ebrio y yo un tanto. Mañana no nos acordaremos de esto.  
Darren: ¿Tu lo crees?  
Chris: Callate.  
Se comenzaron a besar intensamente en el baño. Escucharon pasos y era Will. Chris agarro del brazo a Darren y entraron a el cuadrilatero del baño (donde esta el inodoro)  
Hicieron silencio y en eso se escucho la voz de Will.  
Will: CHRIS? ESTAS AQUI? NO TE ENCUENTRO. ESTAS AQUI?  
Will no escucha ninguna respuesta y se fue.  
Chris miro por un aujerito y no habia nadie, tomo coraje se dio vuelta y comenzo a besar a Darren, Darren se aparto y...  
Darren: Oye, ¿no te da culpa?  
Chris: ¿De que?  
Darren: Por Will.  
Chris: Pfff ese! Que se mate! Me mintio, me dijo que no era bisexual y ademas me engaño, el no estaba ebrio, nunca toma alcohol.  
Darren: Pero...  
Chris: Callate y besame.  
Darren: Me estas usando.  
Chris: ¿Qué?  
Darren: Si! Te enojas con Will y vienes conmigo, ademas estas ebrio, también.  
Chris se rindio y se sento en el piso.  
Chris: Lo se Darren. Perdoname. De todas formas mi relacion con Will no tenia fuerzas, hablare con él en cuanto llegue a mi casa.  
Darren: Podemos salir otro dia cuando las cosas esten bien. ¿Quieres?  
Chris: Eso estaria bien. Acuerdate, Somos mas que amigos y menos que amantes.  
Darren rio, porque esa frase habia dicho él en una nota.  
Darren: Eres tan dulce.  
Chris: Y Tú Tambien. Ok basta.  
Darren: Umm.. mejor salgamos, ya estan por ser las 2am. y la fiesta acaba.  
Chris: Si, vamos.  
Chris se acerco a la puerta para abrirla y...  
Chris: Darren  
Darren: ¿Que sucede?  
Chris: No abre. Esta cerrada, ¡Darren ESTAMOS ENCERRADOS!  
Darren: Oye, calmate. Dejame intentarlo.  
Chris: Fijate.  
Darren intento pero tampoco pudo.  
Darren: La fiesta terminaba 1:30hs nosotros estuvimos como 30 minutos aqui... Y nadie se dio cuenta-  
Chris: ¿Ni Will?  
Darren: Parece que nadie. Cerraron todo y se fueron.  
Chris: ¿y ahora que hacemos?  
Darren: Llama con tu celular.  
Chris: Esta bien.  
Chris tomo su telefono y...  
Chris: NO TENGO BATERIA! Usa el tuyo.  
Darren: Umm, Chris, yo no tengo Credito.  
Chris: ¿No tienes? Siempre tuviste credito y HOY JUSTAMENTE HOY no tienes? P.. pero que pedo es esto?  
Darren: Oye, calmate. Tendremos que dormir aqui.  
Chris: ¡¿QUEE?!  
Darren: No nos queda otra.  
Chris: Dios, es cierto. ¿y como sobreviviremos?  
Darren: Chris, no estamos en una isla, estamos en un baño. Abren a las 9hs, Tenemos agua, baño y el piso esta muy limpio. Podemos dormir ahi. Mi saco ya esta limpio y es muy acojedor.  
Chris: Pero no entramos los dos ahi.  
Darren: Esta bien, vos dormi con el saco que yo duermo en el suelo.  
Chris: Pero Darren, vas a tener frio.  
Darren: Lo se, pero mi saco no es taaan grande. Si lo compartimos tenemos que estar literalmente abrazos.  
Chris: Yo, no tengo problema. Veni!  
Darren: Chris  
Chris: Vamos!  
Darren se rescosto al lado de Chris pero se pusieron espaldas con espaldas, y durmieron.  
Cerca del amanecer Chris desperto en la noche y vio a Darren y lo abrazo. Quedaron tipo cucharita, Darren sintio ese calido abrazo y desperto.  
Darren: Chris ¿Eres tú?  
Chris: Si  
Darren: ¿Por que me abrazas?  
Chris: Porque senti la necesidad de hacerlo. ¿Te molesta?  
Darren: Mas bien, me encanta.  
Darren se dio vuelta y le dio un pequeño beso.  
Chris: ¿Tú crees que esto esta bien?  
Darren: ¿Qué cosa?  
Chris: Engañar a nuestras parejas.  
Darren: Mira, yo con Mia tenemos un tiempo, pero no creo que volvamos a estar juntos.  
Chris nunca penso que diria esto pero lo dijo.  
Chris: Will hoy me engaño con esa y solo con besos, pero no fue la unica vez antes me habia engañado con un chico y fueron mas que besos, yo los encontre a los dos. EN MI PROPIA CAMA.  
Darren: Como pudiste volver con Will despues de eso?  
Chris: NO LO SE! REALMENTE NO LO SE! Ahora...  
Darren: ¿Ahora Qué?  
Chris: Ahora YO lo quiero engañar a él.

* * *

**¡Final abierto! En el proximo sigue :D **

**Sigo pidiendo disculpas si es muy corto. Mi mente no vuela tan arriba D: **

**Espero poder hacer los proximos mas largos.**

_**¡Espero sus reviews! :D**_


	5. Chapter 5 - romance

**Aviso: Contesto TODOS los reviews. Obviamente los que son anonimos no los puedo contestar xD**  
**Continua...**

* * *

Chris: Ahora YO lo quiero engañar a él.  
Darren: ¿Se puede saber con quien?  
Dijo Darren sarcasticamente.  
Chris: ¡Contigo!  
Darren: ¿Y si alguien nos descubre?  
Chris: Umm... no lo haran, yo quiero que al Will le duela, como me dolio a mi las veces que me engaño.  
Darren: No quiero parecer malo ni nada pero yo no tengo problema, no siento nada por Will.  
Chris: Por eso justamente!  
Chris hizo una cara de malvado.  
Darren: Chris, nunca te habia visto, así. Vos sos muy bueno para hacer sufrir a alguien.  
Chris: Yo nunca haria sufrir a alguien, pero tambien me gusta la venganza.  
Darren: Woow.  
Luego escucharon el ruido de un señor. Era el que limpiaba, por fin, saldrian de ese baño.  
Señor de limpieza: CHICOS QUE HACEN AQUI?!  
Chris: Disculpe señor. Ayer vinimos al baño y nos quedamos encerrados toda la noche.  
Señor de limpieza: Umm... lo suponia, salgan chicos. La puerta esta abierta.  
Darren: ¡Muchas Gracias!  
Ellos salieron del salón y...  
Chris: Tenemos que ir a nuestras casas.  
Darren: Me das un besos antes?  
Chris: Claro.  
Chris lo beso suavemente.  
Darren: Si alguien nos descubriera..  
Chris: Lo se, imaginate como estarian nuestras admiradoras cuando sepan que dormimos juntos, en un baño y tenemos un "Romance"  
Darren: Woow... Estarian tan felices.  
Chris: Darren, me has mostrado tu parte tierna y adorable que tienes. Creo, que hablare con Will y nos separaremos.  
Darren: ¿Yo soy mejor que él?  
Chris: ¿Fue una pregunta o una afirmacion?  
Darren: Dimelo tú.  
Chris beso a Darren y..  
Chris: Tengo que irme.  
Darren: Esta bien. bye.  
Chris: Bye.

Chris llego a su casa y tenia 20 llamadas perdidas en el telefono de Will.  
Chris: Este seguro que se esta preocupando por mi.  
Chris llamo a Will.  
Will: Hola?  
Chris: Que quieres?!  
Will: Chris, me volvio el alma al cuerpo. ¿Donde estuviste toda la noche?  
Chris: Veni a mi casa. Tenemos que hablar.  
Will un poco asustado dijo.  
Will: Esta bien. bye  
Chris: Chau.

1 hora despues llego Will a la casa de Chris.  
*Riiiiiiiiiiiiiing*  
Chris se estaba poniendo un zapato.  
Chris: ¿Quieeeeeeen?  
Will: Soy Will.  
Chris: Ahi te atiendo.  
Chris abrio la puerta.  
Will: Hola precioso!  
Chris rodo los ojos.  
Chris: Ven tenemos que hablar.  
Will se le acerco para darle un beso.  
Chris: ¿Que haces? Correte.  
Will: No quieres que te de un beso?  
Chris: NO.  
Will: Pero... pero pOr qué?  
Chris: ¿Acaso piensas que soy estupido?  
Will: Explicame, por favor. ¿Qué te hice?  
Chris penso en decir que lo del beso de Will y la chica se lo habian contando, para saber como reaccionaria Will.  
Chris: AYER, WILL, AYER, me dijieron que te estabas besando con una chica.  
Will: ¿¡Que?! ¿Quien te dijo esa mentira?  
Will estaba nervioso. Sabia que lo que decia Chris era verdad.  
Chris: WILL! NO MIENTAS MAS! YO MISMO LO VI CON MIS PROPIOS OJOS. ¿ME ESTAS JODIENDO?  
Will: No era que te habian dicho?  
Chris: No! No! Lo vi, con mis propios ojos. Encima que me engañas me mientes. ¿Pero sos tonto?  
Will comenzo a llorar y..  
Will: Lo siento, Chris. De verdad lo siento.  
Chris: No Will ! No me vengas con tus llantitos. Me has engañado mas de una vez y ya me has dicho mil veces "Lo Siento"  
Will: Yo no queria lastimarte, Chris.  
Chris agarro un par de cosas de Will y se las dio bruscamente.  
Will: CHRIS POR FAVOR, CHRIS NO ME HAGAS ESTO.  
Dijo Will con lagrimas en los ojos.  
Chris: Solo, largate. Dejame solo. Luego ven a buscar las otras cosas que faltan.  
Will: Por favor, no me dejes!  
Chris: Me heriste mucho. No hay tiempo de arrepentirse. Vete!  
Will: P..Pero  
Chris: Pero nada, adiós.  
Chris le cerro la puerta en la cara, luego se acosto en un sillon a reflexionar lo que habia hecho.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Darren:  
*Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing*  
Darren: ¿Quien es?  
Mia: Yo! abreme!  
Darren: ¿Mia? ¡Que haces aqui!  
Mia: ABRIME!  
Darren abrio la puerta y...  
Mia: Tengo que quedarme aqui cinco dias.  
Darren: ¡¿Queeeeee!?  
Mia: Lo que escuchaste Darren. Mi madre me echo de mi casa porque soy muy "vieja"  
Darren: Mia solo tienes 27 años.  
Mia: bueno, por eso!  
Darren: Ahh.  
Mia: Mira Darren desde el 2008 estamos juntos. ¿Es necesario tirar todo por la borda?  
Darren: lo se, Mia.  
Mia: Entonces... ¿puedo pasar?  
Darren: Esta bien. Quedate los dias que necesites quedarte.  
Mia abrazo a Darren agradecida.  
Mia: Muchisimas gracias Darren!  
Darren: Esta bien, esta bien, no es por nada.  
Mia acomodo sus cosas y se recosto en un sillón.  
Mia: Woaah, como extrañaba este sillón.  
Darren: Lo presentia.  
Mia: ¿No me has borrado los capitulos grabados de Maria la del barrio?  
Darren: No, no. Tranquila, no los borre, y no estuve mirando television ultimamente.  
Mia: Ooooh... yo tengo que mirar un capitulo de mi bella novela, porque si no, no duermo bien.  
Darren: lo se Mia, te conozco.  
Mia se rio mientras se sacaba los tacones y se acomodaba en el sillón.  
Darren rodo sus ojos y fue a bañarse, mientras pensaba riendose, que si Mia seguia mirando taaanto esa novela se convertiria en algun personaje o hablaria como ellos.  
Solo se siguio riendo.

Darren salio de bañarse y Mia se habia quedado dormida en el sillon, y esta roncando.  
Darren se acerco apago el televisor, cargo a Mia y la llevo a su dormitorio. Él volvio al living y durmio en el sillón.

* * *

**perdonen si fue muy corto! es que el capitulo 7 es MUY interesante, graciso y largooo.. asi que tenia que acortar este :/**

**Aca hubo mucho miarren ñañañañaña :(**  
**Espero sus reviews :D**


	6. Chapter 6 - visitas

Darren se desperto y Mia estaba haciendo el desayuno.  
Mia: Buenos dias dormilón.  
Darren: Mira quien habla.  
Mia: ¿Perdón?  
Darren: Ayer te roncaste tooooda la noche... y te cargue a la habitacion y ni te moviste, acaso.  
Mia: ¿Yo? ¿Roncando?  
Darren: Umm, si, siempre roncas, Mia.  
Mia: Aaaaahhh.  
Darren: En fin, que estas preparando?  
Mia: Amm, café y tostadas.  
Darren: Ahh, a mi café ponele leche.  
Mia: Si, ya le he puesto. Sé que te gusta mucho la leche.  
Darren: ¡Gracias!  
Mientras desayunaban, conversaban.  
Darren susurró.  
Darren: Tengo que ver a Chris.  
Mia: ¿Que?  
Darren: ¿Que de que?  
Mia: Repetime, lo que me dijiste, que no te escuche.  
Darren sabia perfectamente que aunque hablo muy bajito ella lo escucho.  
Darren: ¿YO? te dije algo?  
Mia: Sip, algo de Chris que lo tienes que ver.  
Darren: Aaaah, si claro.  
Mia: ¿Por que no vas a verlo?  
Darren: T..Tu.. tu me dejas?  
Mia: Claro... ¿que tiene de malo?  
Darren recordo que Mia no sabia nada de su relacion con Chris.  
Darren: Oh..oh nada, nada, esta todo mas que bien, iré a visitarlo.  
Mia: Esta bien. Yo voy a mirar otro capitulo de mi novela  
Darren se rio.  
Darren: Esta bien! Adios.

1h despues en la casa de Chris.  
*Riiiiiiiiiiing*  
Chris: ¿Quieeen?  
Nadie respondio.  
Chris: Gracias por responder, eh!  
Chris abrio la puerta y Darren lo beso apasionadamente mientras entraba a la casa, Chris no se pudo resistir y siguio besando a Darren de la misma forma que él lo besaba.  
Sin soltar su beso, se recostaron lentamente en el sillón y acabaron su beso. Chris abrazo a Darren y...  
Chris: Sos perfecto.  
Darren: ¿Por qué tanta perfeccion tengo?  
Chris: Por qué tus besos no son los mismos que Will me daba.  
Darren: ¿Daba?  
Chris: Ah Si, termine con Will, le dije que ya no soportaba mas sus engaños.  
Darren: Eso esta muy bien de tu parte.  
Chris: Lo se. ¿En que estabamos nosotros?  
Darren sonrio y se abalanzo a Chris de nuevo para besarlo desesperadamente cuando...  
*Riiiiiiiiinnnng*  
Darren: ¿¡QUIEN ES?!  
Chris se rio y...  
Chris: Oye, calmate. Jajaja tenemos mucho tiempo para esto.  
Darren: Pe.. Pero sho quelia ahora.(darren la turra)  
Chris: Ya Darren! No te comportes como un niño.  
Darren: Ughh, atiende y ve quien es.  
Chris: Esta bien, Darren metete en el closet del living, no quiero que te vean aqui y que sospechen.  
Darren: Okay.  
Chris abrio la puerta y...  
Grant: ¡HOLAAAASS DOLAAAS!  
dijo Grant con unos anteojos y una remera de Flash, parecía un nerd estupendamente hermoso.  
Chris: OH MI DIOS, GRANT. ¿COMO ESTAS?  
Grant: ¡Muy bien! Hace horas regresé de Tokio y quise visitar primero a uno de mis amigos mas copados.  
Chris: ¡Bienvenido seas! Veni, pasa.  
Grant: Gracias. y.. Chris ¿como anda tu vida?  
Chris: Ahora anda muy enamorada.  
Grant: Owww... ¿van muy bien las cosas con Will?  
Chris: No, de él ya me separé. Ayer.  
Dijo Chris tranquilamente sin darse cuenta de que anteriormente le habia dicho a Grant que estaba enamorado.  
Grant: Oh, lo siento... ESPERA, entonces con quien andas?  
Darren escuchaba todo desde el closét.  
Chris: ¿Q.. que? con.. con nadie Grant.  
Grant: Chris no te hagas el piola! me dijiste que estabas enamorado te escuche perfectamente.  
Chris: Tú ganas.  
Grant: ¡LO SABIA! Pero, ¿te enamoraste hoy? por que me dijite que ayer terminaste con Will.  
Chris: Bueeeeeno... Fue hace una semana, con un amigo.  
Grant: YISUS, ¿Se puede saber quién es ese misterioso amigo?  
Chris: Esta en esta casa, encerrado en el closet.  
Grant se paro rapidamente para abrir el closét y Darren sintio sus pasos, entonces se preparo.  
Grant abrio el armario y...  
Grant: ¡DARREN!  
Darren: ¿Que te sorprende tanto? Ni que fuera Chord.  
Grant: Uhm, lo se. ¿que hay amigo?  
Darren: ¡Todo perfecto!  
Dijo Darren mientras salia de ese caluroso lugar lleno de camisas de Chris que todavia tenian inpregnadas el delicioso perfume de Chris.  
Grant: Jaja, eso lo veo. ¿y Mia?  
Darren vio como a Chris le incomodaba.  
Darren: E.. Ella.. Con ella tenemos un tiempo, bueno ya terminamos pero ahora esta viviendo en casa por unos dias.  
Chris se sorprendio al escuchar esto y...  
Chris: ¿COMO? ¿Como que ella esta en tu casa? no me dijiste nada.  
Darren: Calmate Chris, no pasa nada. No te lo pude contar por que apenas vine...  
Chris: Ah si, si. Cierto.  
Grant los miraba con cara de desentendido y...  
Grant: En fin... parece que todo el mundo NO sabe de esto. ¿Entonces soy el unico?  
Chris: Si, si lo eres. NADIE SABE DE ESTO. Asique mejor TE CALLAS, THOMAS GRANT GUSTIN.  
Grant: Okay, okay esta bien, se guardar secretos. Igual hacen linda pareja.  
*turturuuturu* suena el telefono de grant  
Grant: ¿Aló?  
Jimmy: Hola Grant tienes que venirte.  
Grant: Ok, estoy llendo. amor.  
Jimmy: Bye.  
Grant corto la llamada.  
Darren: Asi que tienes novio Grant?  
Grant: Si! Estoy muy feliz, con él, ah y me esta esperando. Me tengo que ir. Adiós chicos.  
Chris y Darren: Adiós Grant.  
Chris cerró la puerta y Grant se fué, luego...  
Darren: Entonces... ¿En donde quedamos?  
Chris: Umm... tshh, me lo recuerdas?  
Darren: Con todo gusto.  
Darren empujo suavemente a Chris contra una esquina y se le acerco rapidamente, no más de dos profundo besos a que...  
*Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing*  
Darren: ¿Y QUIEN MIERDA ES AHORA?  
Chris: Ughhhh... iré a atender.  
Darren: No, no atiendas, quedate conmigo.  
Chris: Darren, puede ser algo importante.  
Darren: ¡FINE! ¿Tengo que volver al closet?  
Chris: Si!  
Darren se metio en el closét y Chris abrio, y...  
Chris: OH POR DIOS. ¿QUE HACES AQUÍ?

* * *

**AFSDAHGSJHAKLA OTRO FINAL ABIERTO! ¿Quien se imaginan que es?**  
**Espero sus reviews y opinen de quien puede ser esa persona...**  
**xD**


	7. Chapter 7 - La guerra de Mia

**espero que no los desilucione la sorpresa. XD**

**Continua...**

Chris: OH POR DIOS. ¿QUE HACES AQUí?

Karyn: Hey! ¿Por que tanta sorpresa?

Chris: M.. Ma.. ¡MAMA! ¿Por qué no avisaste?

Karyn: Perdón Christopher. ¿Estas ocupado en algo?

Chris: ¿Como?

Karyn: Estas con Will.

Chris: ¡NO, MAMA! ¿QUE PRETENDIAS?

Karyn: Lo siento.

Chris: ¿Que haces aquí, no era que estabas de vacaciones?

Karyn: Si, pero volvi antes.

Chris: ¿y por qué no avisaste?

Karyn: Umm... Si, quise que fuera una sorpresa hijo. y... ¿Algun abrazo? ¿Ya, estas enojado?

Chris abrazo a su madre.

Chris: Claro que no... pero no me gustan las visitas de sorpresa. Quiero que me avisen.

Karyn entro a su casa y se sentaron en el sillón.

Karyn: Esta bien, ¿y Will?

Chris: Ufff. pasado.

Karyn: ¿Se separaron?

Chris: hmmm, si.

Karyn: ¡SANTA CACHUCHA! ¿Por qué hijo?

Chris: Larga historia mamá.

Karyn: Cuentame algo.

Chris: Bueno, el me engaño.

Karyn: Ahhh... ¿cuando se separaron?

Chris: Ayer.

Karyn: ¿Ayer? y te ves tan bien.

Chris: Si, ¿por qué estar mal? Era el bien para todos.

mientras conversaban, Darren se moria del calor ahi dentro entonces marco al celular de Chris.

*pimpiri pimpimpiririri pim pim pam pam pim*

Chris: Disculpa, mamá. Tengo que atender.

Karyn: Ok.

Chris: Hola?

Darren hablando muy despacito. Pues el armario esta muy cerca del sillón.

Darren: Dejame salir de aqui.

Chris: NO PUEDES.

Darren: ¿Por.. por que? Qué tu madre sepa de esto.

Chris: NO QUIERO. NO ESTA PREPARADA PARA ESTO.

Darren: Uuuughhh... me estoy muriendo de calor.

Chris: Lo se, lo siento.

Darren: Por favor. Chris, te lo suplico.

Chris: Perdona. no puedo.

Karyn interrumpio.

Karyn: Umm.. Christopher, ¿con quien hablas, amor?

Chris: Asuntos del trabajo.

Karyn: ¿Esta bien si me voy?

Chris: Si, mamá. Umh el fin de semana voy a tú casa.

Karyn: Esta bien. Adios, te amo.

Chris: Yo tambien.

Karyn se dirijio hacia la puerta y se fue.

Darren corto la llamada y salio del closét.

Darren: QUE TENIA DE MALO CHRIS?

Chris: Que no! nene, que no.

Darren: Uuugghhh... sos un histerico.

Chris: ¿PERDON? ¿PERRRRDON? ¿HISTERICO ME DECIS? Hace 2 dias que comenzamos a salir.

Darren: lo siento... soy un tarado.

Darren se dirijio hacia la puerta, la abrio y

Chris lo tomo de un brazo, ya afuera de la casa...

Chris: ¡NO TE VAYAS!

Darren: No me dan ganas de nada. Ya son las 12 de la noche, me tengo que ir. Mia se preocupará.

Chris: ¿Un beso?

Darren beso a Chris por 5 segundos aunque parecia una eternidad y se fue.

Chris: Adios.

Darren: ¡Bye!

Darren llego a su casa y se fue a dormir. Mia ya estaba durmiendo.

Al otro día Darren desperto, un poco mal porque estaba pensando la pequeña pelea que tuvo con Chris y estaba todo completamente en silencio y se escuchaban unos ruidos como unos golpes cada tres segundos.

Darren: -Mia? Estas aqui?

Luego se escucharon llantos.

Darren: -¡¿Mia, eres tu?! ¡CONTESTAME POR FAVOR!

Mia: -Dejame tranquila!

Darren oyo el ruido y escucho que venia del cuarto y fue corriendo hacia allí.

Darren: -¡DIOS MIO! ¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?

Mia estaba en un rincon de la pieza sentada en un banquito golpeando su cabeza contra la pared.

Darren la saco de ahi rapidamente y la sento en la cama.

Darren: -Mia ¿te sientes bien? ¿Por que hacias eso?

Mia miro a Darren con un poco de odio y tenia todo el maquillaje corrido por los llantos, parecia un mapache.

Mia: -Tú, Maldito basurero, hoy en las noticias, salieron imagenes tuyas con Chris saliendo de su casa y besandose, y llegas a casa arrastrandote como una vibora. TODA LA TARDE ESTUVISTE CON ÉL. ¿PARA QUE TE DEJE IR? Soy una estupida.

Darren sorprendido por la situacion, no penso que habria paparazzis a esas horas de la noche.

Darren: -Y por eso te hacias daño? Huh? Nosotros no estamos mas juntos, Mia.

Mia: -Si claro, claro. ¿Darren me estas tomando el pelo? Desde que vine de vuelta aquí, volvimos.

Darren: -Por dios, Mia, estas loca. Eso no...

Mia: -CALLAA! CALLAAAAAAAAA! NO MIENTAS MAS! Mira te vas con ese piojoso, eh! Lo prefieres a él antes que a mi?

Darren: -Per.. ¿Pero que te pasa? ¿Como insultas de esa manera a Chris?

Mia: -Ahh, ahh te importa mas ese piojoso, huh? Mira, sabes que? Ire a buscarlo a su casa.

Darren: -NOO! ESPERA!

Mia salio corriendo agarro su cuatrimotor y fue rapidisimo a la casa de Chris.

Ella toco la puerta fuertemente.

Chris pensando que era Darren, dijo:

Chris: -Uyy, este chico, viene todos los dias? Que venga mañana.

Mia: -Abreme! (dando fuertes golpes a la puerta)

Chris: -¿y esta loca? ¿QUIEN SOS?

Abrio la puerta y Mia comenzo a insultarlo y él estaba muy desentendido no la reconocia.

Mia: -ESCUINCLO BABOSOOO, TE ATREVISTEEE PERO TE VA A PESAR... TE VA A PESAAARRR!

Chris: -Y a ti que te pasa loca? Quien eres?

Mia: -Soy la novia de Darren!

Chris: -Oooh perdona con tu cara desarreglada no te pude distinguir. (Chris se rio por lo bajo) Hola, "novia" de Darren.

Mia: -DARREN TE PREFIERIO A TI A TI! MALDITO MUERTO DE HAMBRE PIOJOSO! TE PREFIRIO ANTES QUE A MI QUE ERA CULTA Y DE BUENA FAMILIA ! POR ESO TE ODIO MARGINAL!

Chris: -Pero que te pasa? Estas loca? Quieres que llame al psicologo? Darren es un buen amigo mio, LOCAAAA! Por favor largate de mi casa y no vuelvas más.

Mia: -BASURERO, CREES QUE VOY A HACERTE CASO? TÚ NO ERES NADIE PARA DARME ÓRDENES A MI, MUERTO DE HAMBREE.. MARGINAAL...

Chris no aguanto y le respondio como nunca le habia respondido a alguien nisiquiera ese momento feo que tuvo con Will.

Chris: -Dejame de insultar desquiciada, que me vienes a decir marginal y basurero a mi! Tú eres mas muerta de hambre que yo, querida, ¡mirame! ¡mira mi casa! Tú "tienes" (moviendo sus dedos indice y corazon de arriba hacia abajo) solo a Darren, porque vives con él, ni siquiera tu mamá te quiere. pero Darren ni siquiera te quiere, me quiere mas a mi, jajajajaja.

Mia: -TE VOY A DAR UNA PALIZA QUE NO VAS A OLVIDAR EN TU VIDA !

Chris: -Dame una paliza maldita! Pero olvidate que el te quiera besar de nuevo, ni a las fuerzas lo haria.

Mia levanto su mano pero Chris la detuvo y le dijo...

Chris: -Ni te atrevas! y antes de decirme basurero o marginal largate de aqui, antes de que me saques la paciencia y me comporte de peor manera.

Mia: -Me voy por que no quiero que Darren venga hasta aca.

Chris cerro fuerte la puerta y hizo que la malteada que llevaba Mia se volcara en su piso lujoso.

Chris: -MIRA LO QUE HICISTE! (y Chris actuando como ella le dijo entre risas) Lamelo marginal!

Mia: -Vete al diablo!

**Uhhh, Mia ya se entero de que CrissColfer is on... Ahora esta mas malota y se transformo en Soraya de tanto ver la novela, maria la del barrio, jajaj.**


	8. Chapter 8 - La propuesta de casamiento

**Bueno... aqui les traigo el capitulo 8, espero que les guste y si son mochele shippers lo mismo xDD**

Chris se fue a dormir, al otro día desperto y se dio un relajante baño y llamo a Darren para contarle lo que ocurrió.

Darren: Hola.

Chris: Hola Darren...

Darren: Hola Chris ¿Estas preocupado? ¿Que hizo Mia?

Chris: Esa chica esta LOCA! Vino y me empezo a decir vulgaridades.

Darren: Oooh, como cuales?

Chris: No se, hablaba como esa tal soraya de maria la del barrio.

Darren: JAJAJJA! Ella ama esa novela, creo que de tanto la vio se convirtio en uno de ellos.

Chris: Al parecer si! Oye, ¿Como se entero de esto?

Darren: Dice, que vio una foto en las noticias de nosotros dos besandonos.

Chris: Y ESTA EN TODOS LADOS!

Darren: Tranquilo. Eso fue lo que dijo ella, pero ayer en la noche tome su celular y un señor le envio la foto solo a ella.

Chris: y...y .. si ese señor lo publica?

Darren: El tipo le dijo que si pagaba 3mil dolares la borraria

Chris: Y.. y.. confias en él?

Darren: Yo le di 6mil dolares y se largo. No creo que la publique.

Chris: Mejor Asi!

Darren: Si! ya quiero verte.

Chris: Esperate. Tengo que hacer otras cosas.

Darren: Te extraño!

Chris: Darren. No me digas eso porque me dan ganas de salir corriendo a tu casa.

Darren: Me encantaria.

Chris: Basta. Adios.

Darren: No me cortes, me gusta escuchar tu voz.

Chris: Pues ponte a escuchar mis canciones en glee. BYE.

Chris corto la llamada y fue a hacer unas compras.

5hs despues.

Chris quiso llamar a Ashley para hablar de lo ocurrido con Mia.

Ashley: ¿Hola?

Chris: Hola Ash, soy Chris.

Ashley: Hola bebé, ¿que hay?

Chris: Tengo que hablarte de algo que ocurrio hoy.

Ashley: Mmmh. ¿Malo?

Chris: Sip, pero a la vez extraño.

Ashley: Wooow. Necesito saber eso YA!

Chris: ¿Te parece bien que este en tu casa en 30minutos?

Ashley: Perfecto! Te espero.

Chris: Bye.

Chris corto la llamada, se subio a su auto y se dirigio a la casa de Ashley.

*Riiiiiiiiiiiiing*

Ashley: ¡HOLA CHRIS!

Chris: Hola Ash.

Chris abrazo a Ashley y se sentaron en el sillon.

Ashley: Cuentame que paso.

Chris: Es una historia muuuuuuy larga.

Ashley: Te escucho.

Chris: Bueno, primero en principal me separe de Will.

Ashley: ¿Posta?

Chris: Sip, antes de eso cuando estaba firmando libros en orlando recibi una llamada de Darren y al otro día nos juntamos y hubo una conexion que nunca antes habia tenido.

Ashley: Woooh...

Chris: Comenzamos a salir a escondidas. Luego él corto con su novia y yo con Will porque en una fiesta me habia engañado.

Ashley: ¿TE ENGAÑO?

Chris: Si. continuo?

Ashley: Si, si.

Chris: Bueno despues de cortar con Will, yo sali con Darren a escondidas, obvio. Grant y vos solo saben de esto, bueno y la novia de Darren.

Ashley: ¿Como la novia de Darren?

Chris: Si! Le enviaron una foto que tomaron los paparazzis... Gracias a dios no lo publicaron en internet.

Ashley: ¿Y como estas seguro de eso?

Chris: Porque Darren se fijo en un mensaje que le mandaron a Mia, y Darren le pago al tipo 6mil dolares para que no lo publique.

Ashley: ¿Tan poco?

Chris: Parece que el tipo le pido 3mil y él le dio el doble.

Ashley: Le podria haber pedido más.

Chris: La verdad que si.

Ashley: ¿y que paso con la tal Mia?

Chris: Bueno, ella vino a mi casa y me empezo a insultar en mexicano, o algo por el estilo.

Ashley: JAJAJAJA, ¿por qué ese acento?

Chris: Me dijo Darren que mira mucho esas novelas.

Ashley: Jajaja, esa chica si que esta loca.

Chris: Uuufff.

Chris y Ashley se quedaron charlando un buen rato mientras a Darren le sonaba el celular...

*titiritiritiritiriitiritir*

Darren: Hola?

Cory: Hola Darren, necesito que me ayudes con la propuesta.

Darren: ¿Ahora?

Cory: SiSi! ¡YA! Tiene que ser YA.

Darren: ¿y que quieres que haga?

Cory: Pues tu empiezas con la guitarra cantando una cancion de fondo y yo me voy a acercar lentamente y me le voy a arrodillar.

Darren: Esta bien. ¿Que canción?

Cory: Just the way you are.

Darren: Esta bien. Amo esa cancion.

Cory: Gracias Amigo! Ya, ¿a las 20:00hs puedes pasarte por aquí?

Darren: Si! Estaria perfecto. ¿Quienes mas van a ir?

Cory: Umm, solo tú, yo y Lea. Pondre una camara que grabara el momento para pasarlo en la boda y que todos lo vean

Darren: Me parece genial!

Cory: Bye, te espero.

Darren: Bye.

Eran las 20:00hs y Darren se dirijia a la casa de Cory y Lea.

*Toc Toc Toc*

Cory: Darren?

Darren: Si!

Cory abrio la puerta.

Cory: Oh pasa pasa, Lea fue a hacer unas compras, dentro de poco volvera.

Darren: Traje la guitarra

Cory: Okey y pont...

Cory no pudo terminar la frase porque se escucho el ruido de la llave.

Cory: OMG, OMG, ahi viene Lea, escondete. Cuando silbe empiezas.

Darren: Ok.

Darren se escondio tras una puerta y Lea abrio la puerta...

Cory: Leita.

Lea: Si?

Cory: Quiero pedirte algo.

Lea: ¿Que?

Cory silbo y Darren salio detras de la puerta tocando la guitarra y...

Ohhh...

Oh her eyes, her eyes

make the stars look

like they're not shining

Lea: OH MY GOD.

Her hair, her hair

falls perfectly

without her trying

She's so beautiful

and I tell her everyday

Cory tomo la mano de Lea y la abrazo.

Yeah I know, I know

when I compliment her

she wont believe me

And it's so it's so

sad to think she

don't see what I see

But everytime she asks me do

I look okay

I say

Cory miro a Lea y empezo a cantar como un dueto con Darren.

When I see your face

there's not a thing

that I would change

Cause you're amazing

Just the way you are...

Darren termino de tocar la guitarra y se quedo donde estaba, Cory se le arrodillo a Lea y abrio la cajita del anillo.

Cory: Lea Michele ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

Lea estaba entre llantos y risas.

Lea: si, SI, absolutamente!

Cory beso a Lea y Darren aplaudia.

Lea: Oh Cory estoy tan feliz! Ya quiero planear todo.

Cory: Tranquila. Me parecio una muy buena idea que lo hagamos el mes que viene.

Lea: Estaria perfecto!

Darren: Umm.. perdon en interrumpir...

Lea: Ohh Darren! Cantaste muy bien!

Darren: Muchas Gracias Lea y felicidades.

Cory y Lea: Gracias!

Darren: Yo se un lugar para celebrarlo.

Lea: ¿DONDE?

**SAhdxgbsjskjahjka me encanta dejar los finales abiertos!**

**En que lugar les parece?**

**Espero sus reviews.**


	9. ANUNCIO DE LA AUTORA

**HOLA CHICOS, BUENO LES QUERIA CONTAR QUE SE ME BLOQUEO LA NETBOOK Y AHI TENIA LOS DEMAS EPISODIOS POR ESO NO ESTOY CTUALIZANDO D: SE LOS ASEGURO EN CUANTO ME LA DESBLOQUEEN SUB CAPITULOS!**

**ESPERO QUE DESPUES SIGAN LEYENDO LA HISTORIA.**

**EXTRAÑO ESCRIBIR PERO SE ME HACE MAS COMODO EN MI NETBOOK, ADEMAS YA TENGO LISTO LOS SIGUIENTES CAPITULOS...**

**SUGIERAN LO QUE QUIERAN PARA EL FIC HACI VOY PREPARANDO IDEAS. LOS QUIERO :D**

**espero que pronto la pueda desbloquear :/...**

**Nos vemos... Zoe**


	10. Chapter 9 - Loco por ti

**Gracias a todos por esperar! Ya pude actualizar :D :D...**

* * *

**Continua…**

Lea: ¿DONDE?

Darren: En el set de Glee.

Cory: ¿Dónde nos conocimos?

Darren: Claro

Cory: Lea, a mi me gusta la idea ¿y a ti?

Lea: Si mi amor. Gracias Darren… por todo.

Darren: No es nada Lea. Bueno yo me voy yendo, ya es tarde.

Cory: Esta bien. Gracias

Darren: No es nada amigo, disfruten la noche.

Lea: Gracias nuevamente. Bye, Darren.

Cory: Bye!

Darren: Bye chicos.

Darren se fue de la casa Michele/Monteith, subio a su Audi verde oscuro y se dirigio a su casa, se puso el pijama y se fue a dormir, al dìa siguiente tenia que grabar una cancion con Kevin.

* * *

Al dia siguiente…

Chris se levanto, se dirigio a la concina, tomo un plato y puso yogurth de frutilla con sus cereales favoritos, mientras desayunaba le llego un mensaje que hizo que escupiera su yogurt y se atragantara con su cereal.

Kevin: "Chris, ven hacia el hospital Badblood. Darren esta internado"

A Chris se le erizo la piel, quedo completamente en shock, no podia creer como podia estar internado si ayer hablo con èl lo mas bien.

Corrio a su armario y se saco el pijama rapidamente y se puso un pantalón negro apretado y una camisa a cuadros, despeinado como estaba subio a su BMW azul y se dirigio al hospital lo mas rapido posible.

Llego y encontro a una chica que estaba de espalda con pelo castaño ondulado, èl se asusto pensando que era Mia, pero la chica se dio vuelta y no era nadie conocido, Chris se alivio, no queria pelearse con ella, estaba muy nervioso.

Se acerco hacia el seguridad y pregunto.

Chris: Señor ¿Sabe en que habitación esta Darren Criss?

Dijo tembloroso.

Seguridad: Ven, busquemos en la lista.

El señor chequeo en la computadora y…

Seguridad: ¡BINGO! Habitación numero 316.

Chris: M… Muchisimas gracias.

Seguridad: ¡AGUARDE! Piso 5º.

Chris: Se lo agradezco…

Chris entro al ascensor llego al piso 5º corrio buscando la habitación 316º y llego. Habia una enfermera en la puerta.

Chris: Señora, puedo… ¿puedo pasar?

Enfermera: ¡Señorita, no señora! Y el horario de visita termino.

Dijo disgutada mirando a Chris de arriba hacia abajo.

Chris: Por favor. ¡se lo suplico!

Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

La enfermera lo de pasar por lastima, Chris entro a la sala y Darren estaba comiendo un plato de Fideos Con manteca. Chris se alivio de que estaba bien, el ya se lo imaginaba con muchos cables y una mascara pero no fue asi…

Darren: ¡CHRIS! –Dijo muy entusiasmado.

Chris corrio hacia Darren y lo abrazo con cuidado.

Chris: No quiero lastimarte.

Darren: Estoy bien, cariño.

Chris: ¿Qué te paso? –pregunto Chris mientras le corria unos rulos de su cara.

Darren: ¿Que?

Chris: Que… que te paso. ¿Perdiste la memoria tambien?

Darren: Nop.

Chris: Bueno… dime.

*FLASHBACK*

Darren desperto a eso de las 7 de la mañana, desayuno, se cambio y subi a su Audi, directo hacia el estudio a grabar. Antes de arrancar llamo a Kevin:

Kevin: ¿Alo?

Darren: Kev, soy Darren. Estoy llendo para el estudio.

Kevin: Perfecto Darren. No tardes.

Darren: No lo hare, bye…

Kevin: Bye.

Darren corto la llamada y comenzo a manejar… iba manejando lo mas bien hasta que le llego un mensaje.

Mia: "_Darren, siento contartelo por mensaje pero tengo un atraso de una semana, creo que estoy embarazada_"

Darren quedo en shock mirando el mensaje por unos segundos, en su cabeza retumababa el "_creo que estoy embarazada_" cuando un gran camion llego de costado y lo atropello haciendo que Darren se desmaye y se golpee una pierna fuertemente contra la puerta.

El conductor del camion bajo y llamo al 911, unos minutos después llego la ambulancia, antendio a Darren y un enfermero tomo su celula, saco el mensaje de la pantalla y busco en el registro de llamadas el primer nombre, como Darren habia llamado a Kevin anteriormente quedo alli. El enfermo llamo a Kevin…

Kevin: ¿¡DARREN DONDE MIERDA TE METISTE!?

Enfermero: Hola señor.

Kevin: ¿Que?.. ¿Quién habla?

Enfermero: Soy el enfermero del hospital Badblood le queremos avisar que Darren

Everett Criss ha sido atropellado y fue trasladado al hospital.

Kevin quedo boquiabierta, corto la llamada con un lento -"Gracias por avisar"- y lo primero que se le cruzo por la mente fue llamar a Chris, ya que los padres de Darren, William y Cerina estaban de viaje.

* * *

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

Darren: Y eso fue lo que sucedió… creo.

A Chris no le salian palabras de su boca. Hubo un silencio de aproximadamente un minuto que se le llenaron los ojos con lagrimas.

Chris: ¿Cómo que esa perra tiene un atraso de una semana? ¿T.. TE ACOSTASTE CON ELLA, DESPUES DE HACERLO CONMIGO?

Darren: yo no… tranquilizate

Chris: Claro… Claaaarooooooo… cuando volvio ella a tu casa ¿no? ¿Ahí fue?

Darren: Chris no digas pavadas… desde… ¡como desde hace 3 semanas desde que te llame cuando estabas en orlando que no me acuesto con ella!

Chris: y entonces ¿Que? ¿te engaño? –Dijo con tono celoso.

Darren: ¡YO NO LO SE! ¡NO SE! Por ahí es una falsa alarma…

Chris se alivio un poco y dijo…

Chris: Quiero ver a esa perra cuando se haga el test y que le de negativo.

Darren: Calmate… te lo suplico.

Chris: ¡NO! No me calmo nada –dijo mientras se acercaba a Darren de forma amenazante.

Darren: Solo…

Darren se acerco un poco mas y beso a Chris, Chris lo tomo del cuello y le respondio el beso. Después de unos minutos se separo y se sento en una silla junto a Darren…

Chris: ¿te duele algo?

Darren: Gracias a dios no termine en silla de ruedas.

Chris miro a Darren con preocupación.

Darren: S… Solo me quebre la pierda izquierda, estare con muletas por dos semandas.

Chris se entristecio y…

Chris: Mi Darren.

Darren: No te preocupes hubiera sido peor.

Chris: El hubiera no existe.

Darren: Me alegras el dia.

Chris se rio y…

Darren: Tu sonrisa es la mas hermosa del mundo.

Chris: Ay Darren. Estas delirando.

Darren: No, no lo estoy. Lo digo en serio.

Darren se arrimo a besarlo nuevamente, pero…

Chris: Will nunca me dijo eso.

Darren: Urrghh, no nombremos a… ya sabes quien.

Chris: ¿A quien? ¿A Will?

Dijo riendo.

Darren: BAAASTAAA

Dijo Darren mientras le daba el beso que le debia, uno pequeño pero tierno y con sentimientos.

Darren: No nombremos a Willdemort.

Chris: ¿Willdemort? JAJA, ¿de donde sacaste eso?

Darren: Ah, no se!

Chris: Loquillo… tampoco tu nombres a tu mi…

Darren: Mi… ¿Que?

Dijo Darren riendo.

Chris: Mierda no se me ocurre ningun apodo.

Darren: Eres taan tierno cuando insultas.

Chris: NO

Darren: ¡TIERNO!

Chris: Basta., no puedes gritar aquí.

En eso entro una doctora y…

Doctora: Shh, por favor.

Darren: Pero, ¡MIRALO! ¿no es lo mas tierno del mundo?

Chris se sonrojo.

Doctora: Callese.

Darren: Entonces digale a la enfermera que no ponga mayonesa a los fideos.

Doctora: ¡SEÑOR!

Darren: Pero es un asco. Si no tienen un sobrecito pongan aceite, huevo y limon y listo.

Chris: Darren ¡DEJA DE DELIRAR!

Doctora: Usted, controlalo.

Chris: Esta bien.

La doctora se fue y Darren comenzo a reirse a puras carcajadas.

Chris: ¡BASTA! Me has hecho pasar demasiada vergüenza .

Darren: JAJAJA, ¿tenes mayonesa?

Chris: tonto.

Darren: NO.

Chris: loco

Darren: Por ti.

* * *

**Espero sus reviews! **

**PD: Si no entendieron la parte de la mayonesa, jeje, a los de Argentina que ven "Los vecinos en guerra" lo entenderan. XDD**


	11. Chapter 10 - ¿Estas embarazada?

**yeees. ya tengo mi netbook, disculpen si es corto, los proximos los hare de 5 paginas o + ;)**

**aunque estoy algo triste xq solo una persona lo lee :C antes eran mas :c**

* * *

Darren desperto en la clinica, era un jueves a las 7pm le dolia su pierna, quejandose se volteo y vio la cosa mas hermosa del mundo. Chris durmiendo a su lado con una sonrisa en su rostro, el pelo adorablemente despeinado y sus ojos cerrados.  
Darren se acerco y le dio un beso en la frente corriendo unos mechonecs castaños de su cara. Chris lo sintio y se desperto.  
Chris: Umm -Dijo aun dormido- ¿Darren?  
Darren: Si mi amor.  
Chris abrio los ojos como platos cuando escucho "mi amor"... miraba a Darren que estaba algo dormido.  
Chris: ¿Mi amor?  
Darren: Lo siento Chris, se me escapo del alma. Es que... verte asi... dormido.  
Chris se dio cuenta que no estaba tan dormido como pensaba y esa frase lo enternecio. Sonrio y miraba dulcemente los ojos avellana de Darren.  
Darren: Basta.  
Chris: ¿Que pasa?  
Darren: No me mires asi, me debilitas.  
Chris: Ay Darren ¿Seguis delirando?  
Darren: De en serio lo digo.  
Darren trato de acomodarse para abrazar a Chris, pero lo unico que logro fue golpearse su pierna herida contra la camilla, grito de dolor. Chris se asusto mucho y casi se tiraba de la camilla.  
Chris: ¡DARREN! ¿Estas bien? Llamo a una enfermera.  
Darren: No, tranquilo. ya paso.  
Chris: No fue una pregunta, ahora la lla...  
Los labios de Chris fueron atacados por los de Darren, que lo beso pasional y dulcemente. Chris respondio el beso mientras tomaba a Darren del cuello y Darren lo tomo de la cintura, haciendo el beso aun mas profundo.  
Chris se separo lentamente y apoyo su frente en la de Darren.  
Chris: ¿Cuando te dan el alta? -Susurro.  
Darren: En tres dias, aunque este bastante bien.  
En el resto del dia, llegaron sus algunos de sus compañeros del cast a visitarlos; Lea, Heather con su niño y Naya.  
Ingresaron a la habitacion y vieron raro a Chris, que estaba sentado al lado de Darren tomandolo de la mano y rapidamente se la solto cuando entraron, pero lo pasaron por alto.  
Lea: Hola Darren ¿Como te sientes? -Le dijo mientras le entregaba un cafe recien hecho.  
Darren: Mucho mejor Lea, oh gracias por el cafe.  
Darren le dio un sorbo a el cafe y se quemo la lengua, pero trato de disimularlo.  
Naya: ¿y tu que haces aqui? -Dijo mientras se dirijia a Chris.  
Chris: Eee.. emm  
Naya: Shh, no me expliques, ya entiendo todo.  
Chris: NO. -Dijo nervioso- Solo vine a visitarlo ¿esta mal? No pienses cosas extrañas Naya.  
Naya: ¿Extraño? No es extraño que tu y Darren esten teniendo un romance.  
Lea escucho y su cara era pura sonrisa.  
Lea: ¿ESTAN SALIENDO? ¿USTEDES? SII, YO SABIA, YO LES DIJE!  
Darren: ¿Que insinuas? Yo estoy con Mia. -Dijo para defenderse  
A Chris le dolio escuchar eso y Darren pudo ver su gesto de tristeza.  
Heather: Bueno, ¿que no venian a visitar a Darren?  
Darren le sonrio a su amiga por haber cambiado de tema.  
Lea: Si claro. Estamos esperando que nuestros amados suban.  
Darren: ¿Vinieron Cory y Mark?  
Heather: Se, menos mi esposo.  
Naya: No te sientas mal... -Dijo Naya mientras le acariciaba el hombro- agradece que trabaja.  
Heather la fulmino con los ojos y Naya se encogio de hombros.  
Entraban Mark y Cory a la sala con papas y una lata de coca.  
Darren: Wooow, ¿todo eso es para mi?  
Mark: No -dijo algo incomodo.  
Cory: En realidad es para Lea.  
Darren: ¿Antojos?  
Lea: Sep. -Dijo mientras abria las papas y colocaba un sorbete en la anilla de la lata.  
Se quedaron charlando hasta que se hizo tarde y los chicos se fueron... Chris se quedo con Darren.

Luego de tres largos dias, Darren salio del hospital, ya sin la muleta porque su pierna se habia recuperado muy rapidamente, y con Chris de su lado.  
Darren: Gracias por haberte quedado estos dias.  
Chris: No fue nada Darren.  
Darren sonrio y subieron al auto de Chris.  
Chris: ¿Te llevo a tu casa?  
Darren no contesto , penso que era una afirmacion.  
Chris: ¿Darren? ¿Te llevo a tu casa?  
Darren: Ah, si si... ¿A donde mas voy a ir?  
Chris: No se, tal vez... a la mia. Mmm... ya sabes para que.  
a Darren se le llenaron los ojos de lujuria.  
Darren: a..a.. ¿Me puedo arrepentir?  
Chris: ¡NO!  
Darren: No me gusta este juego -dijo haciendo un puchero.  
Chris: Shh...  
Luego entre risas y tarareando una cancion...  
Chris: Ya llegamos a tu casa...  
Darren: ¿Entras conmigo?  
Chris: ¡No! tengo que cuidar a Brian.  
Darren: Como sea. Bye Chris.  
Chris: Bye  
Chris arranco el motor y se fue a su casa

Unas horas despues en la casa de Darren...  
Darren estaba viendose la pierna cuando escucho la puerta abrirse...  
Darren: ¿Quien es? -dijo mientras recordaba que Mia vivia con él y luego se acordo porque tenia asi la pierna, entonces salio hacia la puerta.  
Darren: ¿TE HICISTE UN TEST?  
Mia: ¿Perdooon?  
Darren: Mira por si no te enteraste me llego tu puto mensaje cuando estaba conduciendo y me quebre la puta pierna. Nisiquiera te preocupaste en llamarme. 5 dias estuve en el hospital, CINCO.  
Mia sin entender mucho dijo...  
Mia: por dios Darr ¿estas bien? estuve el fin de semana en la casa de una amiga.  
Darren: ¿fin de semana? el domingo me internaron y hoy es J-U-E-V-E-S -Dijo alterado  
Mia: Te tranquilizas. Estuve con unas amigas.  
Darren: ME CHUPAN UN HUEVO TUS AMIGAS. ¿Estas embarazada?  
Mia: S... si... SI no hay dudas.  
Darren se enterraba la cabeza en sus manos.  
Darren: ¿Y es mio?  
Mia: Obvio ¿De quien mas?  
Darren: No te creo una mierda.  
Mia: Darren, es cierto.  
Darren: CUANDO VAYAMOS AL HOSPITAL. YA.  
A Mia se le erizo la piel, era obvio que no estaba embarazada, solo queria ganar el amor de Darren.  
Mia: ¡NO! ahora no, estoy muy cansada vayamos mañana.  
Darren: Mañana a las 10 de la mañana  
Mia: Esta bien.  
Darren gruño y se metio en su habitacion.  
Mia hizo lo mismo y llamo al medico. Tenia tiempo para hacer bien su plan.  
Medico: ¿Hola?  
Mia: Hola doctor, soy Mia.  
Medico: ¿Que quieres?  
Mia: Dr. Rodriguez necesito su ayuda.  
Medico: Ummm... ¿es bueno o malo?  
Mia: Sea como sea te pagare 10.000 dolares.  
El Medico teia los ojos con signo de $.  
Medico: ACEPTO ¿Que tengo que hacer?  
Mia: Mañana por la mañana ire con Darren y usted le tiene que decir que estoy embarazada.  
Medico: ¿Por que?  
Mia: No te interesa, acordate de los $10.000.  
Medico: ¿Cuando me los das?  
Mia: Mañana a la noche voy a tu casa.  
Medico: Perfecto adios.  
Mia: Gracias. adios.  
Mia corto con una cara de maldad en el rostro riendose se volteo y se durmio.

10:00 PM.  
Darren se desperto, fue a la cocina y Mia preparaba el desayuno.  
Mia: Hola Amor!  
Darren no le dirijio una palabra, se sento y desayuno.  
Despues temino su desayuno y fue a bañarse, volvio y Mia ya estaba lista para ir... salieron de la casa y entraron al auto.  
Darren: Ahora sabremos la verdad.  
Mia: Ay ya Darren basta! no quiero pelear.  
Darren: Como sea.  
Despues de un incomodo viaje en silencio llegaron al hospital, el doctor los atendio.  
Medico: Hola chicos.  
Mia: Hola - dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.  
Darren vio el gesto pero lo paso por alto.  
Medico: ¿Que los trae por aqui? -Dijo aunque ya sabia la respuesta.  
Mia sonrio... -Umm, me tiene que hacer un chequeo. Me hize un test de embarazo y dio postivo.  
Medico: Hmm, interesante.  
Darren miraba la situacion pero no hablaba.  
Despues de unos minutos el medico volvio con Mia.  
Darren levanto la cabeza y los vio.  
Medico: Ya le hice la ecografia.  
Darren: Umm, ¿y?  
Mia con una sonrisa falsa dijo: -DARREN VAMOS A TENER UN BEBE. -Y abrazo a Darren rapidamente.  
Darren estaba en shock, no podia reaccionar y quedo duro.  
Darren: ¿N.. nos podemos ir?  
Mia: Ehhh, ok vamos.  
Subieron al auto y otra vez ese silencio incomodo, llegaron a la casa y Darren de su billetera saco dinero.  
Darren: Toma, para que cuides a tu hijo.  
Mia: Darren es nuestro hijo.  
Darren: Esa cosa no es mia.  
Mia: ¡DARREN!  
Darren: ¿¡QUE?! yo me voy de aqui.  
Mia: ¿A donde vas?  
Darren: No te incumbe.  
Mia: y.. y ¿Cuando vuelves?  
Darren: Cuando me tranquilize. -Dijo mientras se dirigia hacia la puerta  
Mia: Ahh, seguro que te vas con el imbecil de Chris ¿no?  
Darren se dio vuelta furioso y acorralo a Mia contra una pared.  
Darren: Lo vuelves a insultar y te dejo en la calle ¿escuchaste?  
Mia no contestaba.  
Darren: ¡¿ESCUCHASTEE?!  
Mia: Si, si.  
Darren se dio vuelta y se fue de la casa, Mia se recompuso fruncio el seño y tiro una maceta contra la pared.  
Mia: Me las vas a pagar Colfer.

* * *

Spoiler del proximo capitulo:

Chris: Falta 1h todavia.

Darren: ¿para que?

Chris: PARA ESTO!


	12. Chapter 11 - conflictos

**Hola! Volvi con el capitulo 11, es mas largo que los anteriores, espero que les guste! :D**

* * *

**"****Conflictos"**

* * *

Mientras en la casa de Chris…

*riiiiiing*

Chris abrió la puerta y se encontró con un furioso Darren que sonrió al verlo.

Chris: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Darren: Hola Chris, ¿puedo pasar?

Chris: S... Si

Darren se sentó en el sofá.

Chris: Ahora respóndeme.

Darren: Estoy muy mal –Dijo medio quebrado.

Chris se preocupó y se sentó a su lado.

Chris: ¿Qué ocurre?

Darren: Es… es.

Chris: Tranquilo, desahógate.

Darren sintió que tenía a su lado a mas que un amigo, estaba siempre con él.

Darren: Llegue a mi casa y llego Mía y me dijo que estaba embarazada y... Y... no le creí entonces hoy fuimos al médico y le hizo una ecografía y si estaba embarazada. Yo no esperaba tener un hijo ahora ni tampoco con una persona que ya no estoy amando... Chris me quiero matar… creo que si no estuvieras, acá, escuchándome, ya… ya me hubiese suicidado.

Chris: ¡NO! ¡NUNCA HAGAS ESO! ¿SABES LO MAL QUE SE SENTIRIA LA GENTE QUE TE QUIERE? ESTARIAN DESVASTADOS DARREN… NUNCA PIENSES EN HACER ESO. Y ESA MIA FUE UNA BRUJA CONMIGO, PUEDE ESTAR MINTIENDO. PUEDE PASAR CUALQUIER COSA… POR FAVOR… YO SIEMPRE ESTUVE, ESTOY Y ESTARE AQUÍ.

Darren escondió su rostro en el hombro de Chris mientras sollozaba.

Chris: Tranquilo. ¿Quieres quedarte esta noche acá? –Dijo mientras le limpiaba sus lágrimas con su camisa.

Darren: Sí, de echo a eso vine –Dijo mientras reía.

Chris: Ah bueeeno… ¿entonces viniste a usurpar mi casa?

Darren: Algo así. Necesitaba desahogarme.

Chris: Siempre estaré aquí para ello.

Darren levanto su rostro, tomo la cara de Chris y lo beso tiernamente.

Darren: Gracias.

Chris: Me haces sentir tan bien…

Darren: y tú a mí.

Se besaron nuevamente, con un beso más intenso que Chris comenzó, se trasladaron al otro sillón y continuaron con lo suyo.

5 horas mas tarde…

Chris: Umm, Darren, ya tengo hambre.

Darren: Yo también…

Los dos estaban acostados en el sillón, abrazados, medios dormidos.

Darren: ¿Quieres que llame al delivery?

Chris: ¿QUÉ? Yo no soy vago, se cocinar.

Darren: Como digas. –Le dijo mientras le plantaba un beso.

Chris se paro fue a la cocina abrió la heladera y…

Chris: Uppps…

Darren se le acerco por atrás y lo abrazo por la cintura.

Darren: ¿Qué sucede?

Chris: Eeeeeeeeeeeeeh, no tengo mas comida…

Darren: Entonces… ¿Llamo al delivery?

Chris: Y si… a menos que quieras comer Diet Coke y… Diet Coke.

Darren se rio.

Chris: Ya! Llama al delivery, me estoy cagando de hambre.

Darren: Ok.

Darren tomo un imán de la heladera y el teléfono.

Pizzería: Hola Pizzería Pizzas.

Darren corrió el teléfono de su cara y…

Darren: Pizzería Pizzas se llama, pero que estúpido –Le dijo a Chris, mientras Chris se reía a carcajadas mientras comía uvas.

Pizzería: ¿CÓMO DIJOOOOO?

Darren: Eh…e…e… nada… nada…

Pizzería: ¿Qué quieres ordenar? –Dijo molesto.

Darren: 4 pizzas de Mozzarella.

Chris se atraganto con las uvas por la cantidad que Darren pidió.

Pizzería: Okay, serian $200.

Darren: Listo las espero.

Darren cortó la llamada y Chris se le abalanzo.

Chris: ¿CÓMO QUE CUATRO PIZZAS? CON 1 NOS ALCANZA.

Darren: Ey tranquilo, yo pago. Una para ahora, otra para más tarde y dos para mañana.

Chris: Pero mañana puedo ir al supermercado y cocinar.

Darren: Si, pero yo quiero que te quedes conmigo.

Chris: Darren, tú y tus delirios.

Darren: Me encanta cuando llamas delirios a cosas que te encantan.

Chris: ¿Cosas? Pero tú no eres una cosa ¿o si?

Darren se derritió por dentro.

Darren: ¿Yo soy una cosa que te encanta?

Chris: Sip, y mucho.

Antes de que Darren lo besara sonó el timbre.

*RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING*

Darren: Debe ser la pizza…

Chris: Igual. Mejor atiendo yo.

Darren: Como quieras bebé.

Chris abrió la puerta y estaba el repartidor de pizzas que lo miraba coqueto.

Repartidor de pizzas: Aquí están sus cuatro pizzas.

El repartidor le dio las cajas de pizzas.

Chris: Serian… ¿$200?

Repartidor de pizzas: Si! Pero como eres muy lindo te las dejare a $100.

Chris: No hace falta, toma los $200.

Repartidor de pizzas: No.

El repartidor tomo $100 y se fue rápido hacia su moto.

Chris quedo medio confundido pero entro a su casa.

Darren: ¿Y?

Chris: Ese chico me dejo las pizzas a $100

Darren: Jajá!... ... … ¿por?

Chris: Me dijo que era lindo entonces me las dejo a 100.

Darren: Que diga lo que quiera, igual vos sos mío.

Chris: ¿perdón? ¿Desde cuándo soy un juguete yo?

Darren: No, no lo eres.

Chris: Ah, ¿A sí que no soy tuyo? ¿Entonces de quién soy? –Dijo riendo.

Darren: Chris me estas confundiendo deja de jugar.

Chris: Jajá… ven vamos a comer.

Darren: Okey.

Se sentaron en la mesa, abrieron una caja y comieron las pizzas de mozzarella, mientras hablaban y reian…

10:00 am – Casa de Chris.

Chris ya se había levantado y estaba preparando el desayuno mientras Darren salía de bañarse.

Darren: ¿Fuiste a comprar?

Chris: Si, buenos las pizzas para almorzar pero tuve que ir a comprar para que desayunes.

Darren: ¿No podíamos desayunar pizzas?

Chris: No, Darren, no.

*Riiiiiiiiiiiiing*

Darren: ¿Estabas esperando a alguien?

Chris hizo memoria.

Chris: N.. no. Ni idea.

Darren: Ve a atender.

Chris abrió la puerta y…

Chris: ¿WILL QUE HACES AQUÍ?

Darren escucho el nombre de Willdemort y se acerco a la puerta sin que lo viera.

Will estaba con un ramo de rosas.

Will: Vine a disculparme.

Chris: Mira, no tienes que disculparte ni traerme esas cursis flores rosas ¡QUE ME DAN ALERGIA!

Will: A...a ¿Alergia?

Chris: Sí, William, sí.

Will: A… a… yo no sabía.

Chris: Tú no me conoces bien.

Will: ¡Sí!

Chris: ¡No! Vete.

Will: No, me iré… hasta que me perdones.

Chris: ¿Qué? Por favor, si no te quieres morir de hambre y frio acá afuera es mejor que te vayas, retírate.

Will: Te dije que no me voy a ir… y tú tampoco te vas a ir.

Darren: ¡Ya! ¿No escuchaste? Dijo que te vayas.

Will: Aaaah, ¿así que te estabas revolcando con este pelotudo?

La cara de Darren se volvió roja de furia al escuchar estas palabras.

Darren se le abalanzo y lo tiro al piso, mientras le pegaba.

Chris estaba desesperado, los quería separar.

Chris: ¡BASTA! Sepárense.

Darren estaba muy enojado, ni siquiera escuchaba a Chris solo le quería dar su merecido a Will.

Will no se quedaba atrás, también le daba patadas por donde podía.

Darren se separó bruscamente de él y…

Darren: Escúchame, pervertido de mierda, no vengas más a joder a Chris… Ándate a escribir tus canciones porno a otro lado ¿Me escuchaste?

Will no respondía lo miraba a Darren con odio, mientras le sangraba la nariz y la ceja.

Darren: Ándate de acá, y hacele un favor al mundo.

Will se dio media vuelta y se metió a su auto, el ramo de rosas quedo esparcido en el piso.

Chris: ¿Cómo te atreviste a pegarle así?

Darren: Se lo merecía Chris. ¿O no?

Chris movió la cabeza asintiendo con un poco de pena.

Chris: Entremos a la casa, necesito dormir.

Darren: Esta bien… pero hace poco nos despertamos

Entraron a la casa…

Chris: Lo sé, pero cuando estoy mal o algo por el estilo me agarra sueño.

Darren: Por favor, no estés mal por él.

Chris: ¿Vos estas bien?

Darren: Si, sí. Con sus patitas de pollo no pudo hacerme daño, tranquilo.

Chris largo una pequeña risa.

Darren: ¿Otra cosa que quieras hacer?

Chris: Mirar videos de gatos.

Y así pasaron toda la tarde, mirando videos de gatos mientras comían pizzas, sentados en el sillón, tratando de olvidar el feo momento que habían pasado.

* * *

.

.

.

**Lamento si es muy violento. Es que últimamente me he enterado algo de Willdemort y estoy muy enojada… por eso aca me descargo.**


	13. Chapter 12 confusion

**Les dejo el capitulo 12! Que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**"****Confusión"**

Al día siguiente…

Darren despertó, busco en el sillón pero Chris no estaba, se revolvió el pelo y lo encontró en la cocina hablando por teléfono.

Darren se acercó sigilosamente a escuchar.

XXXX: Tendrías que saber qué haces.

Chris: Yo sé perfectamente lo que hago.

XXXX: Entonces si no quieres que salga lastimado, aléjate de él.

Chris: Lo sé, eso estoy haciendo.

XXXX: …

Chris: Por favor, dejemos de hablar que ya se despertara.

XXXX: Adiós.

Darren quedo paralizado, lo más rápido que pudo hacer fue volver al sillón y hacerse el dormido.

*Darren pensando*

Darren: No, no puede ser, Chris no me haría tal cosa, por qué estaría hablando por teléfono cuando estoy durmiendo. ¿y quién era con el que hablaba? ¿Por qué a mí? Yo no le hice daño. Bueno Darren trata de calmarte.

Se escucharon pasos.

-Actúa normalmente.

Chris lo despertó con un beso.

Chris: Hola lindo.

Darren fingiendo despertarse se desperezaba como un gato.

Chris: ¡Buen día!

Darren: Buen Día. –Dijo cortante. -¿Recién te despertaste?

Chris: Ehh, no. Hace un rato y desayune.

Darren: Oh, que bien.

Chris: Darren, estas raro.

Darren: Umh no, solo estoy algo dormido.

Chris: ¿Seguro? –Dijo mientras se agachaba a darle un rápido beso.

Darren: Si… Chris volveré a mi casa.

Chris: ¿Cuando?

Darren: Ya mismo.

Chris: Darren te dije que estas raro.

Darren: No, tú lo estas.

Chris: ¡Darren!

Darren: ¿Qué? Si total no me quieres, me usas, y te quieres deshacer de mi como un pañuelo descartable.

Chris estaba confundido.

Chris: ¿Q… quien mierda te dijo eso?

Darren: ¡Tú mismo me lo dijiste! –Cerró la puerta dando un portazo y dirigiéndose a su auto.

Chris: ¡Vete a la mierda!

Darren se detuvo sin voltearse, su corazón se paralizo. No presentía que Chris le fuera a decir tremenda cosa a él, aunque sentía que lo merecía. Siguió caminando y entro a su auto sin mirar a Chris ni de reojo.

Chris estaba rojo, en llamas. No entendía de donde había sacado eso Darren, y también estaba enojado con él mismo por insultarlo de esa manera.

Reflexiono en su sillón, pensando…

Horas Antes… Entre los arbustos.

-¡Ya los tengo! ¡Salieron de la casa!

-¿Qué esta sucediendo?

-Están discutiendo feo. Chris lo insulto, al parecer pelearon.

-Como Sea, Darren estará viniendo para casa.

- ¿Y con eso que Mía?

Mía: Yo lo recuperaré ya que está enojado con su noviecito… tú también tienes oportunidad Will.

Will: Lose, pero la última vez que lo vi termine con una nariz rota.

Mía: Marica.

Will corto la llamada, siguió observando a Darren como se iba con su auto hasta perderse en la esquina.

Mía lo agredió por lo bajo, y se apresuró a poner en orden su plan maléfico, llamo al doctor Rodríguez. Tenía todo preparado aunque estaba dando una maratón de "María la del barrio" y se moría por verla.

En fin se escuchó el ruido de las llaves, ella subió las escaleras, en cuanto Darren entro.

Mia: Hola Dare.

Darren: Hola.

Mia: Escucham…

Mia se tiro de las escaleras.

Darren: Mia! Mia!

Mia cayó hasta el descanso de la escalera y cerro lo ojos, para parecer inconsciente.

Darren estaba desesperado, Mia estaba "embarazada" corrió a llamar al médico de Mia…

Medico: ¿Aló?

Darren: H…hola doctor Rodríguez, Mia se cayó de las escaleras por favor ven por favor.

No pasaron menos de 10 minutos que él medico ya estaba en la puerta de la casa, ya que el plan estaba muy preparado.

*Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiingg*

Darren abrió la puerta desesperadamente.

Medico: ¿Cómo está?

Darren: Sigue ahí en el piso.

Mia estaba todavía tirada en el piso cerrando los ojos y tratando de no respirar normalmente.

El médico y las enfermeras llevaron a Mia en una camilla a la ambulancia.

Todo estaba maléficamente planeado. A Darren no lo dejaron entrar en la ambulancia…

Mientras en la ambulancia…

Mia: ¿y cuánto nos tenemos que quedar aqui?

Medico: Ummh unos 10 o 15 minutos, para él se le va a hacer como una eternidad.

Y no habían pasado 2 minutos a que Darren ya estaba desesperado.

Salió el medico con la chica, ella se puso a llorar falsamente y Darren se les acerco.

Darren: ¿Qué ocurre?

Mia: Lo perdí… pe… perdí a nuestro hijo.

A Darren se le paro el corazon

Darren: ¿Qué... cómo?

Medico: Fue el golpe que se dio cuando cayó de las escaleras.

Mia estaba llorando desconsoladamente. Darren la miro y sintió una fuerte pena en su corazón, se acercó y sorprendentemente la abrazo, mientras Mia miraba al doctor y le guiñaba un ojo.

Medico: Bueno… los dejo solos. Es un momento complicado.

Darren: Gracias –Dijo levemente mientras llevaba a Mia a casa…

Darren: Me quedare contigo.

Mia: No hace falta que sientas pena por mi.

Darren respiro y dijo medio atrangantado.

* * *

¡**Espero sus reviews**! Disculpen si es corto, no tuve mucha imaginacion. Pero ya puedo actualizar mas seguido! **Gracias a los nuevos lectores. Mili te amo :3**


	14. Chapter 13 Celos

**Les dejo el capitulo 13 ! Es mas largo de lo normal, ansjals y hay mucho lenguaje argentino :3 Es que me da gracia! ajhsajkhsa**

**Capítulo 13 "Celos"**

Y dijo medio atragantado...

Darren: ¿Te amo?

Mia lo miro extraño por la pregunta, pero siguió con su actuación llorando y lo abrazo.

Mia: Yo también.

Darren estaba muy confundido, ya a Mia la adoraba, porque sentía cosas muy fuertes por Chris.

Solo la siguió abrazando. Ella estaba pasando por un momento muy triste, según él. Según Mia, estaba disfrutando ya tener a Darren casi rendido a sus pies de nuevo.

Mia: Necesito descansar.

Darren: Esta bien, ve.

Mia: ¿Puedes dormir conmigo? Necesito que me abracen.

Y Darren como un buen iluso acepto.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Chris…

*Riiiiiiiiiiiiiing*

Chris seguía algo enfadado. Pensando que era Darren no quiso abrir la puerta. Insistían con el timbre, entonces se decidió a abrir.

Chris: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Will: Por favor, quiero que me perdones.

Chris: ¿No te alcanzo con lo del otro día?

Will: Nunca me rendiré.

Chris lo miro con una ceja alzada mientras le sonrió.

Will: Necesitaba ver esa sonrisa.

Chris: Todo termino, Will.

Will: ¿Estas con Darren?

Chris: No.

Will: ¿Me permites pasar?

Chris: ¿Y qué? ¿Si estuviese Darren no querrías pasar?

Will: No quise decir eso.

Chris: ¡Ya! Admítelo, le tienes miedo.

Chris lo dejo entrar, y se sentaron en el sillón.

Will: Yo no le tengo miedo a nada.

Chris: ¿Seguro? Tengo pruebas.

Will: A nada.

Chris: ¿Y qué me dices de esa vez que fuimos a Disney y casi te pones a llorar en la mitad de la montaña rusa?

Will: Eso no tienes que recordármelo… Ni contárselo a nadie.

Chris: Ves. Si tienes miedo.

Will: Olvídalo.

Chris: Ehhh, ¿ya te vas?

Will: ¿Me estas echando?

Chris: Si, por favor.

Will: Vine en son de paz.

Chris rodo los ojos.

Chris: ¿Quieres tomar algo?

Will: Café.

Chris: Esta bien.

Chris se levantó del sillón e hizo un café con leche para Will y un cappuccino para él.

Volvió al sillón, y le entrego el café a su ex. Will le dio un par de sorbos hasta que su estómago empezó a hacer ruidos extraños.

Chris: ¿Tenes marcianos ahí?

Will: Boludo ¿le pusiste leche?

Chris: No me faltes el respeto, y si le puse ¿por?

Will: Porque soy intolerante a la lactosa.

Chris: Uhh chabon, no me vengas a ensuciar todo el baño. Anda a cagar al árbol del vecino.

Will: ¿Me estas cargando?

Chris: Sip.

Will: Déjame entrar a tu baño.

Chris: ¡Ni en pedo!

Chris se reía desconsoladamente mientras Will se retorcía.

Chris: Vete, vete.

Will: Per…

Chris: Shh, bye.

Will salió de la casa corriendo hasta no sé dónde fue a parar.

Chris cerró la puerta, sonrió y termino su cappuccino, fue a abrir la heladera para comer algo y se encontró con unas porciones de la pizza que pidió Darren, hizo una mueca triste y tomo una torta de chocolate.

Como estaba algo aburrido llamo a su amiga.

Lea: ¿Aló?

Chris: Hola Lea ¿quieres venir a casa?

Lea: ¡Sí! Estoy dándome un baño de burbujas y estaba algo aburrida ya que Cory fue al trabajo.

Chris: Esta bien, te espero.

Lea: Bye.

30' después…

*Riiiiiiiiiiiiiing*

Chris: Umh Debe ser Lea –Dijo mientras le daba otro bocado a la torta de chocolate.

Abrió la puerta y la sonriente Lea lo recibió con un abrazo.

Lea: Hola Chris. ¿Cómo va todo?

Chris: Umh, algo bien. Me pelee con Darren.

Lea: ¿Con Darren? ¿Por qué?

Chris: ¿Tú no sabes lo que está ocurriendo conmigo y con Darren? ¿No?

Lea: OH MY GOD, ¿Estas saliendo con Darren? –Lea empezó a fangirlear.

Chris: Shhhhh

Lea: Con razón tu pelo luce extremadamente hermoso estos últimos días.

Chris: ¿Qué?

Lea: Cuando estás pasando por momentos demasiado felices tu pelo se pone perfecto.

Chris: Me das miedo.

Lea: Cuéntame.

Chris: Bueno ya desde antes de la fiesta de Amber salíamos. Y ayer me pelee con Darren, no sé porque, se levantó con mal humor y me agredió. Sabes para mi escucho la conversación telefónica.

Lea: ¿Con quién estuviste hablando?

Chris: Con el único que sabe sobre esto. Grant.

Lea: ¿¡GRANT!?

Chris: Sí. Bueno Grant me decía que me aleje de Will, porque iba a terminar lastimando a Darren, y yo lo quiero mucho a Darren.

Lea: ¿y entonces por qué Darren estaría enojado?

Chris: Me parece que entendió al revés.

Lea: ¿O sea?

Chris: Que entendió que yo decía que me tendría que alejar de él.

Lea: Aaaaaaaaaaaaah.

Chris: ….

Lea: ¿y por qué no lo hablas con él y solucionan las cosas?

Chris: Porque antes no sabía por qué había reaccionado así. Tengo que llamarlo para reunirnos pero su teléfono me da ocupado.

Lea: Que pen… Ayyy –grito de dolor

Chris: ¿QUÉ SUCEDE?

Lea: Es una contracción no te preocupes.

Chris: ¿Quieres que te lleve a la clínica?

Lea: No hace falta lindo.

Chris: ¿Segura?

Lea: Si.

Chris: ¿De cuánto estas?

Lea: De 5 meses.

Chris: ¿Será varón o nena?

Lea: No pretendas cambiar de tema.

Chris: De en serio, me importa.

Lea: Será nena.

Chris: Awww, ¿y cómo se llamara?

Lea: Drizzie

Chris: ¿Quién lo eligio?

Lea: Cory

Chris: Con razón ¿Y quiénes serán los padrinos?

Lea: Bueno, la madrina será Jenna y el padrino serás tú.

Chris emocionado abrazo a Lea.

Chris: ¡Gracias!

Lea: De nada.

*ppipiipipipipipipi*

Lea: Es Cory.

Chris: Atiende tranquila.

Lea: Hola amor.

Cory: Lea ven, tenemos que grabar el dueto para "100"

Lea: ¿pero no era mañana?

Cory: Lo cambiaron para hoy.

Lea: Esta bien, voy yendo.

Lea corto la llamada.

Lea: Chris, me tengo que tomar el palo.

Chris: Esta bien, nos re vimos Lea, bye.

Lea: Bye, te quiero.

Chris: y yo a ti.

Lea se fue por la puerta principal y Chris se recostó en el sillón… se le ocurrió llamar a Darren.

*tuuu tuuu tuuu tuuu*

Chris: Mierda –Fanfarroneo

Intento una vez más.

*tuuu tuuu tuuu tuuu*

Chris: La puta que te pario Darren.

Y mientras Chris insultaba a Darren, él estaba cómodamente durmiendo con Mia.

Chris no se rendía y marcó su número de nuevo.

Darren lo escucho sonar y extendió una mano hacia el aparato.

Darren: ¿Hola?

Chris: ¡Hola Darren!

Darren alejo el celular de su oído, casi se quedaba sordo con el grito de Chris.

Darren: ¿Por qué tanta exclamación?

Chris: Te estuve llamando y no atendías.

Darren: Aaahh, es que estaba durmiendo con Mia.

Darren se tapó la boca y se auto insultó.

Chris: Pelotudo tenías que ser.

Darren: No Chris, déjame explicártelo.

Chris: ¿Qué me tienes que explicar? ¿Qué te estuviste revolcando de nuevo con Mia?

Darren: No Chris no es eso.

Chris: No necesito tus explicaciones Darren.

Y corto la llamada, se recostó nuevamente en el sillón y se colocó una almohada en la cara sollozando.

*45 minutos después*

Chris seguía sollozando, pues él realmente quería entablar una relación con Darren.

Mientras tanto Darren…

-Tengo que ir a lo de Chris.

Mia se hacia la dormía pero lo escucho perfectamente…

Darren le envió un texto a Chris: "**_Mi_****_amor, estoy yendo para tu casa, te tengo que explicar muchas cosas… te amo 3 "_**

Chris abrió el mensaje y sonrió al verlo, aunque seguía enojado con Darren.

Chris se preparó para esperarlo…. Esperarlo… Solo esperarlo porque no llegaría.

* * *

¡Espero sus reviews! (no me maten)


	15. Chapter 14 - la furia

**Capítulo 14. "La Furia"**

Chris lo espero más de una hora, pero Darren nunca llegó. No le quiso enviar ningún mensaje, lo había herido otra vez, lo dejo plantado en su propia casa.

Mientras Darren…

Se preparaba para irse a la casa de Chris, Mía se levantó rugiendo.

Darren: ¿Qué pasa Mía? –Dijo mientras se colocaba perfume.

Mía: Me duele mucho la cabeza, necesito ir a tomar aire. ¿Me acompañarías al parque?

Darren hizo una mueca de cansancio

Darren: No puedo ahora Mía.

Mía con su mejor actuación dijo…

Mía: Darren acabamos de perder a nuestro hijo, bueno, en realidad acabo de perder a mi hijo, porque a ti ni te interesaba –Se puso a llorar.

Darren la abrazo y…

Darren: Esta bien. –Mía sonrió con malicia- ¿A que parque quieres ir?

Mía: Uno lejos.

Darren miró el reloj, no le quedaba otra. Le quiso avisar a Chris pero su teléfono estaba sin crédito. Hizo una mueca triste.

Mía: ¿Por favor?

Darren: Si.

Subieron al auto y condujeron hasta una plaza cerca.

Mía: Dije uno lejos.

Darren: A ver Mía. Tú quieres tomar aire, es lo mismo, lejos o cerca.

Mía rodo los ojos.

Mía: Como sea. –y bajo del auto.

Se sentaron en unos bancos, mientras comían algún snack…

Mientras Chris…

Estaba enojado y muy frustrado, necesitaba hablar con alguien.

Llamo a su mejor amigo Grant.

Grant: ¿Holis?

Chris: Hola Grant, ¿Estas ocupado?

Grant: Nop.

Chris: Umh… ¿puedes venir a mi casa?

Grant: Si. ¿Quieres hablar de algo? Te noto triste.

Chris: Si… es sobre Darren…

Grant: Aaah, no hay problema. En menos de media hora estoy ahí.

Chris: Gracias –Dijo sonriendo.

Grant: No hay de qué.

Grant cortó la llamada y Chris fue a bañarse.

*Riiiiiiiiiing* sonó el timbre media hora después, Grant era muy puntual.

Chris: ¡Hola Grant! –Dijo Chris, mientras su amigo lo abraza con toda la fuerza del mundo.

Grant: Hola. ¿Te sientes bien para charlar?

Chris: S… si –Tartamudeó

Grant: Cuéntame.

Chris: Bueno esta semana estuvimos peleados y ayer lo llamé y me dijo "Oh no pude atenderte porque me estaba revolcando con Mía"

Grant interrumpió.

Grant: ¿De en serio dijo eso?

Chris: No, se lo escucho algo dormido y dijo "estoy durmiendo con Mía, pero déjame explicarte"

Grant: ¿Y tú dejaste que te explique?

Chris: No.

Grant: Chriiiiis.

Chris: De todas formas, después me envió un mensaje que decía –Chris le mostro el mensaje- y no vino.

¿Lo llamaste? –Dijo el ojiverde.

No –Contesto el ojiazul.

Grant: Ay Chris, deja que te explique el pobre hombre.

Chris: Pero… pero…

Grant: Preferiría que te cuente Darren.

Chris: ¿Cómo? ¿Tú sabes algo?

Grant: Si –Contesto bajito.

Chris: Cuéntame

Grant: No.

Chris: Cuéntame.

Grant: ¡NO!

Chris: Cuéntame porque te juro Gustin.

Grant: Bueno… Mía perdió el embarazo.

Chris: ¿y eso lo debe poner triste? ¿No? –Dijo molesto.

Grant: ¡CHRIS! ¡ESTO ES ALGO SERIO!

Chris: FUE UN EMBARAZO FALSO, ELLA FINGIO QUE LO PERDIÓ.

Grant: ¿Y TÚ COMO SABES QUE ES FALSO?

Chris: PORQUE ES OBVIO GRANT.

Grant: PENSA LO QUE QUIERAS.

Chris: NO ME GRITES.

Grant: TÚ LO ESTAS HACIENDO.

Chris: Cálmate.

Grant: Okey.

Chris se rio, era muy fácil rendir a su mejor amigo.

Grant: Ahora me dejas con dudas.

Chris: ¿De qué?

Grant: De lo de Mía.

Chris: Hay que averiguar Grantie.

Grant: Lo sé –Dijo mientras le golpeaba el hombro con la mano.

Chris: ¿Quieres tomar algo?

Grant: No gracias, mi novio me espera.

Chris: ¿Jimmy?

Grant: Me separé de Jimmy, ahora estoy con Riker.

Chris: ¿Riker Lynch?

Grant: Si ¿Qué otro Riker conoces?

Chris: A… -Chris se quedó sin palabras.

Chris: ¿Quieres invitarlo a casa?

Grant levanto una ceja.

Grant: ¿De verdad?

Chris: Si, total nos conocemos todos. Me hará bien despejarme un rato.

Grant: Okey –Grant le envió un mensaje a su novio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Minutos más tarde llego el rubio, Chris abrió la puerta y lo recibió con un abrazo. Grant se acercó de atrás y le robo un beso a su novio.

Grant: Hola Ri.

Riker: Hola amor.

Se estaban besando y Chris los miraba incómodo. Se aclaró la garganta para que noten su existencia.

Chris: Disculpen, pero yo los invite para tomar algo no para que se violen la boca.

Riker: Disculpa Chris.

Chris se rio, y los tres fueron hacia el living a conversar.

Mientras en la casa de Darren…

Ya habían vuelto de la plaza.

Darren: Mía, voy a comprar cigarrillos -Mintió

Mía: Esta bien –Grito desde la cocina.

Darren subió a su auto y fue directo hacia la casa de Chris, a cuadras del castaño, Darren vio un kiosco de golosinas y quiso comprarle unos bombones. Bajo del auto, pero antes de acercarse al local una mano lo tomo del cuello y lo arrastro hasta un callejón donde comenzó a golpearlo fuerte en la cara, Darren se defendió y tiro al atacante contra el piso quitándole la máscara negra que tenía en su rostro.

Darren: ¡WILL!

Will: No toques nunca más a Chris.

Darren: ¿Qué te pasa? Él no está más con vos, ni nunca volverá a estarlo.

Will: ¿Ah no? ¿Y qué me dices de la charla que tuvimos ayer mientras no estabas?

Darren confundido se puso rojo de furia y tomo a Will del cuello y lo tiro contra un volquete.

Will se rio fuertemente mientras le sangraban los dientes.

Will: Chris no te va a dar bola nunca.

Darren: PERO CALLATEEE! MIRA QUIEN HABLA, EL QUE LA TIENE CHIQUITA.

Eso fue un golpe bajo para Will que se levantó y le dio una cachetada a Darren.

Will: Deja de inventar cualquiera gil.

Darren escupió un poco de sangre, porque le había golpeado la dentadura Y dijo…

Darren: Seguramente a Chris ni se le para cuando te ven en bolas.

Esas 12 palabras fueron para que Will se le abalance contra Darren dándole fuertes patadas en su estómago.

Darren: Pa… para un p… oco… Vos… pre… pretendes que… que Chris te que… te querría si me pegas? -Decía casi sin aire.

Will: Hijo de puta, me las vas a pagar. –Le decía mientras le golpeaba la cara con su puño cerrado.

Darren ya estaba casi inconsciente, no se podía defender.

Darren: Bas… -A Darren se le cortó la respiración.

Will: A mí me importa un sorete Chris, me importa lastimarte

* * *

Espero sus reviews!


	16. C15 I have nothing, if i don't have you

**Bueno creo que no seguire mas la historia, ya que casi no dejan reviews en los ultimos 2 caps y eso me desanima BASTANTE. :(**

**"****I have nothing, if i don't have you"**

* * *

7:08 am – Hospital Italiano (Los ángeles California)

*ti ti ti*

Hizo el reloj de la mañana, Chris lo apago fuertemente con la mano mientras se acomoda en la incómoda silla. Gruñó cuando sintió un dolor en la espalda. Agarro su bolso y se dirigió al baño de la sala.

Unos minutos después salió de allí, peinado y despierto. Se sentó nuevamente en la silla, mientras llamaba al servicio de la habitación para que le trajeran el desayuno.

Servicio: Ciao?  
Chris: Ciao, vorrei un cappuccino.  
Servicio: Qualcos'altro?  
Chris: Se. Con tre cornetti, per favore.  
Servicio: Che stanza?  
Chris: La camera numero 345.  
Servicio: Fatto. In pochi minuti abbiamo preso.  
Chris: Grazie.

Chris cortó la llamada y miro a Darren tristemente.

Chris: ¿Por qué? –Dijo casi llorando.

Darren estaba acostado en esa camilla, dormido, con una mascara para que pueda respirar, Cables que entraban por sus muñecas. Se había salvado a no estar en coma.

Parece todo muy exagerado, pero ese chico golpeo muy fuerte su estomago y su cabeza, como sino fuera mañana.

Chris: ¿POR QUÉ? – dijo aún mas fuerte- ¿POR QUÉ FUI TAN IDIOTA? –se calmo y quedo pensando mientras miraba atentamente el estomago de Darren, como subia y bajaba, subia y bajaba, subia y bajaba.

*TOC TOC*

Hizo la puerta. Chris salió de sus pensamientos.

Chris: ¿Quién es? –Dijo hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba en un hospital italiano. El más cercano que habia cuando golpearon a Darren.

Chris: Chi è?  
Servicio: Il servizio in camera.  
Chris: Si accomodi.  
El chico abrio la puerta y entró a la habitación.

Servicio: Signore ha portato la colazione.  
Chris: Grazie.  
Servicio: Bye signore. –Dijo mientras salía.  
Chris: Arrivederci.

Chris se sento y comenzó a desayunar su café con medialunas. Mientras le tomaba la mano a Darren.

Chris: Te recuperaras, mi amor.

-Si lo hará, y con mi ayuda. –Se escucho la voz de una mujer muy decidida.

Chris: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Mía: Vengo a ver a mi novio ¿Algún problema?

Chris: Si, vos. Te aviso que estoy aquí apenas lo internaron.

Mía: Lo siento, querido. Pero estoy embarazada –Chris la miro con los ojos entrecerrados, la vibora se estaba enredando en su propia trampa- y el me ama. –Dijo decidida.

Chris le quiso seguir el juego.

Chris: Ow, ¿Así que estas embarazada? Huh. ¿De cuanto estas? Yo no veo la pancita –Dijo mientras le acercaba la mano al abdomén de Mía, y ella se alejaba bruscamente.

Mía: Estoy de 1 mes, y no tienes porque tocar mi estomago, dulce niño tonto.

Chris apreto los dientes.

Chris: A mi no me jodas nena. –Dijo mientras le daba un sorbo a su café- Se muy bien tu maldito juego. ¿Qué paso? ¿te embarazaste de nuevo? ¿o eran mellizos? Porque ayer me dijieron que habias perdido el supuesto bebé.

Mía se tenso.

Mia: ¿Quién te dijo eso?

Chris: JA JA JA ¿y ahora quien es la niña tonta?

Mia: Responde lo que te conteste antes.

Chris nego con la cabeza riendo.

Chris: Me lo dijo un amigo de Darren. ¿Qué no sabes que Darren le conto a sus amigos?

Mia dijo por lo bajo: Estupido Darren. –Que Chris alcanzó a escuchar.

Chris: Perdonamé nena, pero apenas Darren despierte lo sabrá, sabrá que todo esto fue una mentira. Y estoy de seguro que lo contará a los productores y te echaran de fox.

Mia fruncio el seño, algo enojada y asustada.

Chris: SIII SII SII! Te echaran y yo no voy a volver nunca más tu maldita cara mientras voy a eventos.

En eso entro un señor.

Medico: SILENZIO! QUESTO È UN OSPEDALE NON E 'UN CLUB –dijo seriamente mientras Mia salia furiosa por la puerta.

Chris: Spiacente, signore.

El medico se fue y Chris se sentó y mordio su medialuna.

Chris: Perra –Dijo entredientes – Ahora si gané –Sonrió...

*mientras tanto Mía*

Salio enojadisima del hospital y llamo a Will.

Will: Ho...

Mia: ¡ESCUCHAME, MALDITO IDIOTA, CASI DEJAS EN COMA A DARREN!

Will: ¿y eso no era lo que querias?

Mia: Queria que lo golpees y desaparezca unos dias, pero no que lo dejes inconsciente, lo lleven a un hospital que hablan de un idioma raro y que justamente Chris vaya allí.

Will: Darren hizo que me salga de lugar. ¿Como que chris esta ahi?

Mía: Si, apenas lo llevaron ahi, tomaron el telefono de Darren y llamaron a Chris. Lo peor de todo es que Chris sabe lo del embarazo falso.

Will: ¿COMO?

Mia: ¡Si! Larga historia.

Will: ¿y qué hacemos ahora?

Mia: Yo ya estoy muerta. Salvate tú solo.

Will: Desgraciada.

Will cortó la llamada antes de qué Mía le diga groserias.

Mia le dijo mas groserias cuando se dio cuenta que lo cortó.

*mientras tanto en el hospital*

Chris: Esta muy mal.

Naya: ¿y quién fue? –Dijo su amiga que habia llegado al hospital.

Chris la miro preocupado.

Chris: Fue Will.

Naya quedo sorprendida y comento...

Naya: ¿y... y.. como sabes que fue él?

Chris: El kiosquero cerca de mi casa.

Naya: ¿y que tiene que ver el kiosquero?

Chris: Al parecer Darren venia para mi casa. El kiosquero los encontre peliandose en el callejon de en frente.

Naya: Jodeme que él kiosquero conoce a Will.

Chris: Si! Cuando estabamos de novios iba a comprar siempre algo.

Naya: Ummhh...

Chris: Yo solo quiero que despierte –Dijo Chris, entre un puchero y un llanto.

Naya lo abrazo...

Naya: Tranquilo... ya despertara. ¿Que tal si le cantas algo?

Chris: ¿Cantarle?

Naya: Si, el siempre se derritia cuando escuchaba tu voz. –Chris Sonrio- Tal vez si le cantes algo... despierte.

**TATATATATATTTTAATTTTATATTATATTA**

Sono el celular de Naya.

Naya: Eh.. es Mark, Chris.

Chris: Habla tranquila. Yo aré lo que me dijiste.

Naya: ¡Suerte! –Le dijo con una sonrisa que Chris devolvio.

Chris tomo de las manos a Darren y le canto I Have Nothing.

"Share my life,  
take me for what i am.  
'cause i'll never change  
all my colors for you.  
Take my love,  
i'll never ask for too much,  
just all that you are  
and everything that you do.  
I don't really need to look  
very much further/farther,  
i don't wanna have to go  
where you don't follow.  
i will hold it back again,  
this passion inside.  
can't run from myself,  
there's nowhere to hide.  
(your love i'll remember forever.)  
Chorus:  
don't make me close one more door,  
i don't wanna hurt anymore.  
stay in my arms if you dare,  
or must i imagine you there.  
don't walk away from me.  
(no, don't walk awya from me. don't you dare walk away from me.)  
i have nothing, nothing, nothing  
if i don't have you, you (you, you, you./if i don't have you, oh, oo.)  
You see through,  
right to the heart of me.  
you break down my walls  
with the strength of your love.  
I never knew  
love like i've known it with you.  
will a memory survive,  
one i can hold on to?  
I don't really need to look  
very much further,  
i don't wanna have to go  
where you don't follow.  
i will hold it back again,  
this passion inside.  
can't run from myself,  
there's nowhere to hide.  
(your love i'll remember forever.)

don't make me close one more door,  
i don't wanna hurt anymore.  
stay in my arms if you dare,  
or must i imagine you there.  
don't walk away from me.  
(no, don't walk away from me. don't you dare walk away from me.)  
i have nothing, nothing, nothing  
if i don't have you, you (you, you, you./if i don't have you, oh, oo.) "

Tomo aire y …

Chris: ¿Darren?

Darren aún no se movía.

Chris: ¡DARREN DESPIERTA POR FAVOR! –dijo zamarreándolo, tratando de hablar porque las lágrimas se lo impedían mientras se arrodillaba llorando y gritando en el suelo.

Entro Naya…

Naya: Hey! Cálmate lo vas a matar.

Chris se alteró.

Naya: ya tranquilo.

Naya lo abrazo y Chris lloraba en su hombro mientras veía a Darren.

Chris: No aguanto más, no aguanto más. Necesito que despierte, ese hijo de puta lo lastimo mucho. No pensaba que terminaría así –Dijo mientras vio que Darren movia un ojo.

Chris: ¡SE, SE, SE, SE, AAAAAH! SE DESPERTO.

Naya dio la vuelta contenta.

Chris: Darren, Darren.

Chris lo abrazo fuerte.

Darren abrió un ojo y miro todo confundido.

Darren: ¿Qué paso?

Chris: Mi amor –Dijo mientras le daba un largo beso- Te golpearon.

Naya salió por la puerta, para dejarlos un momento a solas.

Darren se tocó la cabeza, y recordó todo lo que había pasado esa noche.

Darren: Voy a matar a esa zorra.

Chris: Tranquilo. No quiero que te lastimes de vuelta.

Darren: ¿te quedaste aquí conmigo?

Chris: Toda la vida.

Darren se impresionó por esas palabras y sonrió como nunca.

Darren: Mi amor –Dijo mientras acunaba la cara de Chris y lo besaba.

Darren: Quiero que seas mi novio. ¿Quieres?

Chris: Eso no hace falta ni que lo preguntes.

Darren sonrió y lo beso nuevamente, Chris se separó.

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Chris: Darren, la enfermera me dijo que si despiertas, la llamé.

Darren: Bueno yo le digo. –Dijo mientras le sacaba el teléfono.

Chris: ¿Sabes hablar italiano? –Dijo divertido.

Darren: ¿No me digas que…?

Chris asintió con la cabeza.

Darren le regreso el teléfono.

Enfermera: Ciao?

Chris: Infermiere, paziente de stanza 365, si svegliarono.

Enfermera: Io ci sarò.

Chris: Grazie. –Cortó la llamada.

Darren: Sos tan sexy cuando hablas en italiano.

Chris: mmmh, me parece que alguien, que hace dos minutos estaba casi en coma

Ya esta fantaseando.

Darren entrecerro los ojos y lo miro.

Chris: Calla, que ya viene la enfermera.

La enfermera entro al cuarto.

¡Hola! –Dijo Darren sonriente.

La enfermera le devolvió el gesto cariñosamente mientras le sacaba los cables y lo acomodaba.

Enfermera: Esta excelente. En dos días le darán el alta.

Chris: ¿DE EN SERIO?

Enfermera: ¡Sí! Despertó como nunca.

Chris: ¡Gracias!

Enfermera: De nada.

En eso Chris se dio cuenta de algo.

Chris: ¿Oye tu no hablas italiano?

Enfermera: No hablo español, todos los del hospital hablamos español/italiano.

Chris: ¿y porque me hablaban en italiano?

Enfermera: Pues si tú nos hablas en italiano nosotros haremos lo mismo.

Darren rio a carcajadas atrás.

Chris: Como sea.

Enfermera: Adiós. Cualquier cosa me avisan.

Chris: Si, gracias.

En eso entro Naya.

Naya: ¿Cómo está?

Darren: Mejor.

Naya: Awww, sí que la canción te ayudo.

Darren: ¿Qué Canción?

Chris miraba a su amiga negando la cabeza.

Naya: Si, te canto I have nothing, estaba desesperado en que despiertes. Si lo vieras

Darren: ¿De en serio Chris, hiciste todo eso?

Chris: Si –dijo al tímido.

Darren: Estoy %1000 seguro de que quiero ser tu novio.

Chris sonrió y se besaron.

Naya: Bueeeeeeeeeno.

Chris: Lo siento –Le dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua.

*TATATATATATATATATATATTATATATA*

Darren gruño de dolor, por el fuerte ruido.

Chris: ¡Puedes apagar ese teléfono Naya!

Naya: Lo siento, lo siento.

Naya atendió la llamada:

Naya: ¿Hola?

Mark: Hola Amor.

Naya: ¿De vuelta me llamas?

Mark: Sucedió algo.

A Naya se le paró el corazón.

Naya: ¿QUÉ PASO? –Chris y Darren se asustaron por como dijo eso.

Mark: Es Dianna…

Naya: ¿Qué paso con Dianna?

Mark: Ella

Naya: ¿Ella qué?

Mark: Ella.

*TU, TU, TU, TU*

Chris: ¿Qué sucedió?

Naya: No sé, le pasó algo a Dianna y después me cortó. –Dijo asustada

*TATATATATATTATAATTATATA*

Chris: ¡AHÍ ESTA! Atiende.

Naya: ¿QUÉ PASO?

Mark: Ella tuvo un accidente. Choco.

* * *

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO. ESPERO SUS REVIEWS. :C**


	17. Chapter 16 - Y yo a tí

**Se acerca el final de esta historia.**

* * *

**"y yo a ti"**

Mark: Ella tuvo un accidente. Chocó.

A Naya se le paró el corazón nuevamente.

Naya: C… como que… ¿Se murió? –Dijo la exagerada haciendo que el corazón de Chris y Darren también paren de latir.

Mark: ¡NO! ¡¿CÓMO SE VA A MORIR?! –Naya encogió los hombros- Choco con su auto en el garaje de nuestra casa. –Dijo algo molesto.

Naya se alivio

Naya: ¿Y POR QUÉ MIERDA ME LO DECIS COMO SI HUBIESE CAIDO EN UN RIO?

Mark: No quise alarmarte.

Naya: Ahh ya veo –dijo molesta y con sarcasmo.

Mark: Es que rompió todo el garaje y… y tengo que comprar todo –Dijo apenado.

Naya: Deja de ser tan egoísta. ¿Dónde está ella?

Mark: Esta…

Naya: PARA PARA PARA ¿Qué hacia Dianna en nuestra casa?

Mark: Vino para que la ayude.

Naya: ¿Con qué? –Dijo celosa.

Mark: Que la ayude a manejar. Su auto estaba en la parte de afuera del garaje y cuando arrancó fue para adelante.

Naya: ¿y vos estabas adentro con ella?

Mark: Si, pero yo estoy bien.

Naya: ¿Y ELLA?

Mark: Ya, ella está en el hospital BadBlood, tiene algunos golpes.

Naya hizo una mueca triste.

Naya: Okey, iré para allá.

Mark: ¿Dónde estás?

Naya: En el hospital italiano, con Chris y Darren.

Mark: ¿DARREN YA DESPERTO? –Dijo entusiasmado.

Naya: ¡Sí! Pero casi muere de vuelta, al escuchar que le había pasado algo a su amiga.

Mark: Bu… bueno se me acaba el crédito.

Naya: Adiós.

Naya corto la llamada y sus amigos la ahogaron de preguntas.

Chris: ¿QUÉ LE PASO?

Darren: ¿ESTA BIEN?

Naya: Shh shh shh. Cálmense. Ella está bien, chocó contra un garaje, bueno mi garaje.

Darren: ¿Cómo? –Dijo aliviado.

Naya: Mark le estaba enseñando a manejar y bla bla bla.

Chris: ¿y cómo esta ella?

Naya: Se dio algunos golpes, está en el hospital BadBlood.

Darren: ¿él mismo donde me internaron por la pierna?

Naya: Si.

Darren: Yo… A penas me den el alta voy para allá.

Chris lo miro tierno.

Naya: Bueno chicos, los dejos solos yo me voy a visitar a Dianna.

Darren: cualquier cosa nos avisas.

Naya: ¡Claro! –Dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

Darren: ¿oye no tienes hambre?

Chris: Tengo sueño Darren.

Darren: ¿por?

Chris: ¿Cómo por? Me quede despierto toda la noche ayer.

Darren: ¿Para qué?

Chris: Por si te despertabas.

Darren le lanzo otra mirada y le dio un beso.

Darren: Ven. Acuéstate aquí.

Chris: ¿Entro?

Darren: Si claro.

Chris subió a la camilla y se acomodó al lado de Darren.

Darren lo miro y a los 2 segundos ya está dormido. Darren le acaricio su pelo una y otra vez.

*mientras tanto Naya*

Llego al hospital, consulto y corrió a tomar el ascensor. Llego a la sala, entro y ahí estaba Dianna.

Sonriendo, tomando un vaso de jugo. Tenía un moretón Morado en su mejilla, otro en su brazo y otro en su pierna.

Naya: Hola Di. –Dijo despacito.

Dianna alzo la cabeza, apoyo el jugo en la mesita y sonrió al ver a su amiga.

Naya corrió a abrazarla muy fuerte.

Dianna: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo esta Darren? –Dijo la dulce, siempre preocupándose por los demás.

Naya: Estoy bien. Darren está mejor, hoy despertó.

Dianna hizo una sonrisa esplendida y gigante.

Naya: Él también está muy preocupado por ti, al igual que Chris.

Dianna: ¿Chris estaba con Darren en el hospital?

Naya: Si, porque tú sabes ellos están saliendo y…

Dianna: ¡ ¿Cómo que están saliendo?!

Naya: A que… ¿A que tú no sabes que ellos salen?

Dianna: ¡NO! ¿Comooooo? ¿Y por qué no me constaste? ¿Cuándo te enteraste?

Naya: ¡Sí! Bueno, los únicos que sabemos esto somos Grant, Lea, yo y bueno ahora ti. Yo me entere hoy cuando Chris me informo que Darren estaba internado, cuando llegue al hospital me lo encontré a Chris.

*FLASHBACK*

_*mensaje de Chris C.*_

_"Darren está internado, lo golpearon en la calle, ven por favor yo estoy aquí en el hospital Italiano. Esta casi en coma. Ven, porque Lea no puede, necesito a alguien. CC"_

Naya vio raro el mensaje. Sospecho algunas cosas pero se largó para allá rápidamente.

Naya llego a la habitación y se encontró con Chris.

Él estaba algo sollozando mientras tomaba un cappuccino con medialunas, tres medialunas.

Naya: ¿OYE QUE PASO? –Dijo mientras abrazaba a Chris.

Chris: Lo golpearon ayer y yo no aguanto más, necesito que despierte, encima recién vino la zorra de su "novia" y otra vez discutimos y…

Naya: Chris hay algo que no me has contado.

Chris la miro y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Naya: Chris ¿Estas saliendo con Darren? –Chris asintió con la cabeza- ¿Desde cuándo?

Chris: De…des… desde la fiesta de Amber… gracias a ti.

Naya: ¿A mí? ¿Y yo que hice?

Chris: Tú vomitaste el saco de Darren, yo lo acompañe a limpiarlo y nos quedamos encerrados en el baño.

Naya se avergonzó.

Naya: Estaba muy ebria.

Chris se sonrió, y Naya sonrió al verlo sonreír.

Chris: Ni me digas.

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

Dianna se quedó boquiabierta.

Naya: Cierra la boca te entraran moscas –Le dijo mientras le ponía el sorbete del jugo en su boca.

Dianna: Gracias.

Naya: Cuando quieras..

Ellas se quedaron charlando, vinieron de visitas Cory y Lea, llego Mark, luego llego Heather y Amber.

*mientras tanto Mía*

Estaba empacando sus cosas, ya no quería vivir más con Darren, ya había perdido. Termino de hacer sus valijas y se marchó a no a su casa a otra.

*RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNG*

-¿Quién es? –Dijo el sucio de Will.

Mía: ABRIME!

Will reconoció su voz.

Will: ¿Qué quieres a…? –Abrió la puerta- ¿Por qué estas con valijas?

Mía: Perdedor, me vengo a mudar contigo.

Will: ¿QUEE? NI SE TE OCURRA.

Mía: está bien, si quieres que le diga a todo el mundo donde vives, así viene la policía y te arresta.

Will: No, no, no, no, no, no… quédate, quédate. Hay espacio.

Mía entrecerró los ojos.

Mía: Cobarde.

Will: Perra.

Mía le alzo la mano.

Mía: ¿Qué dijiste?

Will: Nada. Allá esta la cocina –dijo señalando con el brazo derecho- Allá el baño –señalo con el otro brazo. Allá mi pieza y tú duermes en este sillón.

Mía: Soy una dama, no puedo dormir en un sillón.

Will: ¿Perdón?

Mía: Lo que escuchaste.

Will: P… pe…pero

Mía: Pero nada. –Calló a Will- Tengo hambre.

WilI: ALLÁ. ESTA. LA. COCINA. –Dijo señalando de nuevo con el brazo.

Mía: YA. TE. OI!

*3 DIAS DESPUES*

Darren salió del hospital, ya recuperado. Dianna también.

Darren llego a su casa y no se encontró con Mía, no sabía dónde estaba, llamo a su casa pero no atendió. No se preocuparía más por ella, este donde este.

Mía seguía viviendo en la casa de Will, llevándose mejor.

Le llego un mensaje.

_*nuevo mensaje de Chris 3*_

Darren sonrió y abrió el mensaje.

_"ven hasta la casa de Chord, estamos todos aquí. Te quiero. C"_

Darren sonrió nuevamente. Subió a su auto y se dirigió a la casa de su buen amigo.

*Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinggg*

Chris: Debe ser Darren –Comento.

Chord abrió la puerta y abrazo fuertemente a su amigo.

Allí se encontraban, además de Chord, Chris, Lea, Cory, Naya, Mark, Heather,

Dianna, Grant y Jeff, Kevin, Amber, Jenna, Harry y Vanessa. Todos reunidos en el

Sillón, charlando, riendo, etc.

Darren: ¡Hola! –Le grito en la nuca a Jenna que respingo y sonrió al verlo mientras lo abrazaba.

Jenna: ¿Estas mejor?

Darren: ¡Me siento excelente! –Dijo mientras Jenna le sonreía y Chris venia de la habitación.

Chris: Hola Darren –dijo dulcemente.

Darren sintió salir corriendo y besarlo pero recordó que estaban sus amigos alrededor.

Darren: Hola Chris –dijo frunciendo los labios- ¿Cómo estas?

Chris se arrimó a su oído y le dijo…

Chris: Contigo, Aquí, Mas mis amigos… excelente.

Todos miraron sospechosos a los chicos aunque Lea, Cory, Grant, Dianna, Heather y Naya veían la tensión sexual entre estos dos.

Chris y Darren se sentaron juntos mientras se decían cosas en el oído y se reían par de veces.

Amber: ¿Qué ocurre entre estos dos?

Vanessa: Parece que se quieren comer.

Naya: Hmmmm…

Chord: Dios mío, es cierto. Aunque si lo hicieran estarían engañando a Will y Mía, y ellos lo aman.

Dianna se rio a carcajadas seguida por Lea. Mientras que Cory escupía la gaseosa que estaba bebiendo mientras Chord decía esa ingenuidad y Heather le golpeaba la espalda para que no se ahogue mientras también reía... Grant no se dio ni cuenta, estaba entretenido besando a su novio.

Chord: ¿Por qué se ríen? –Dijo sintiéndose estúpido.

Chris y Darren lo escuchaban pero se hacían los tontos.

Darren: Dale.

Chris: ¿Dale qué?

Darren: Confirma todo y listo. En los peoples choice awards de mañana no nos podremos contener.

Chris: Si lo confirmo con nuestros amigos. Pero no todavía para todo el mundo.

Darren: ¿y entonces cuando?

Chris: Mas adelante.

Darren: Como quieras –dijo molesto

Chris: No te enojes.

Darren: No me enoje.

Chris se paró con una copa –Darren se puso nervioso- e hizo lo que todos esperaban, confirmar su relación con Darren, quien lo abrazo y lo beso mientras sus amigos le silbaban y le gritaban felices, Chord con la boca abierta al igual que los otros que no lo sabían.

Chris: Te amo.

Darren: y yo a ti.

* * *

**¿les gusto? Dejen reviews. ¿no les gusto? Dejen reviews.**


	18. Chapter 17 - Drizzie

**ya se que me odian... perdon por tardar en actualizar :(**

**Em bueno, este es corto ya que es un capitulo sobre el nacimiento de el hijo de Lea y mi imaginacion no volaba mucho. ¡espero que lo disfruten!**

* * *

**"****Drizzie"**

**5 meses después.**

**01:00pm:**

Chris despertó a mitad de la noche, le dolía mucho la cabeza… el teléfono estaba sonando.

Se levantó despacio sin despertar a Darren y atendió el celular.

Chris: ¿Hola? –Dijo casi durmiéndose.

-¡Chris! ¡Chris! –Se escuchó la voz de una mujer desesperada.

Chris: ¿LEA? ¡LEA! ¡LEA! ¿Qué sucede? ¿QUÉ SUCEDE? –Dijo gritando desesperado haciendo que Darren despertara.

Lea: ¡ayúdame! ¡ayudame!

Chris: ¿QUÉ PASA? CONTESTA. ¿Lea?

Lea: Eh… eh…estoy en *se escucho otro grito de dolor* estoy en mi casa, en la bañadera.

Chris: ¿Qué pasa?

Lea: Creo que Drizzie esta a punto de nacer.

A Chris se le paro el corazón.

Chris: ¿Dónde está Cory?

Lea: Esta tra… ayyyy... está trabajando.

Chris: ¡Uy cierto!

Lea: Por favor, no aguanto más, ven ayúdame.

Chris: Ya estoy volando para allá, cualquier cosa me llamas.

Lea: Por favor.

Chris corto la llamada, Darren lo miro con preocupación cuando vio la cara de preocupación de su novio.

Darren: ¿Qué sucedio?

Chris: Lea esta en la tina, y esta a punto de parir. Tenemos que ir ya!

Darren: Espera, que agarre una camis… -Chris lo tiro del brazo y salieron de la casa, el frio era impresionante-

Entraron al auto y Chris acelero.

Darren: Me estoy cagando de frío.

Chris: ¡Ya calla! –Dijo mientras conducía las 20 cuadras que lo separaban de la casa de Lea- Llegamos ahí y te pones una camisa de Cory.

Darren: Pero me quedara como un vestido.

Chris lo fulmino con la mirada. Darren sabia que si decía otra estupidez se ganaba una paliza.

Llegaron a la casa de Lea, Chris abrió con su llave extra. Corrieron hasta el baño, Lea se encontraba allí sumergida en la bañadera tomándose la panza, mirando a los chicos con desesperación.

Darren: Lea ¿te sentís bien?

Y ahí fue cuando Darren se gano el premio de la paliza.

Chris: ¿Cómo le vas a decir que se siente bien? ¡ESTA A PUNTO DE PARIR!

Darren tomándose la mejilla dijo…

Darren: Iré a buscar algo para ponerme.

Lea asintió.

Chris: A ver Lea. ¿Cuando empezaste con esto?

Lea: C…cuando me meti aca, al rato y te llamé. G…gracias.

Chris: Siempre conta conmigo. Calmate, nosotros estamos aca.

Lea: S…si ahora estoy más tranquila.

Darren llego y dijo…

Darren: ¿te llevamos al hospital?

Lea: No creo llegar, duele mucho.

Chris: Intentaste pararte.

Lea: No.

Chris miro a Darren que se acerco y ayudo a Lea a levantarse mientras Chris le pasaba una bata.

Darren: ¿Crees poder llegar?

Lea: No lo sé.

*Riiiiing*

Chris: ¡Es Cory!

Lea: N…no. Cory llega a las 6pm.

Darren atendio al puerta, era Dianna.

Dianna: Ho…la –su tono fue cambiando al ver a Darren, con una camisa de Cory y algo despeinado.

Dianna: ¿Qué sucede aqui?

Darren: ¿Qué haces tu aqui?

En el baño Chris miro a Lea con cara de preocupación.

Lea: Es… es Di, la llame íbamos a ver una película, Cory me dijo que llamé a alguien para no estar sola.

Dianna se acerco al baño y se tapo la boca.

Dianna: Lea.

Chris: Escuchame. Vos seguiste medicina ¿no?

Dianna: Si, si

Darren: Bueno llevaremos a Lea en el auto de Chris y tu quédate atrás con ella por las dudas.

Dianna: Pero yo no soy partera.

Chris: Dianna –dijo frustrado.

Dianna: Est… -Interrumpió Lea-

Lea: ¿QUÉ ESPERAN?

Chris y Darren sacaron a Lea del baño mientras Dianna agarra unas cuantas toallas.

Entraron al auto, Chris manejo hacia el hospital mas cercano donde Darren y Dianna habían sido nternados.

Chris: ¡llegamos!

Darren: Es la ultima vez que manejas asi.

Entraron al hospital y un par de enfermeros con una camilla estaban a disposición, Subieron a Lea allí.

Enfermero: Usted es el padre. –Dijo señalando a Chris-

Darren: No, somos sus amigos. Chris ¡llama a cory!

Chris se olvido totalmente de eso, marco el numero de Cory que atendio.

Cory: ¿Hola?

Chris: No te alarmes.

Cory: ¿Qué sucedió Chris? –Dijo lo mas serio y nervioso posible.

Chris: Lea esta en el hospital, a punto de… parir.

Cory solto una sonrisa y una lagrima.

Cory: Ya voy para allá.

Chris: Pero… tu… estas trabajando.

Cory: Me dijieron que en esa ocasión me lo permitían.

Chris: Genial hermano.

Cory corto la llamada, aviso en su trabajo y manejo hacia el hospital.

3hs después nacio la pequeña Drizzie.

Se escuchaban los llantos de la habitación, salio la enfermera y les permitio a los chicos entrar.

Dianna se había ido. Quedaron solo Chris y Darren.

Chris: Hola –dijo suavemente mientras Cory se corria hacia un costado y aparecia la pequeña Drizzie en los brazos de su esplendida madre.

Darren: Es hermosa.

Cory: Como la madre.

Chris se quedaba dormido en su propio peso, Darren lo sostuvo.

Darren: Bueno, nosotros nos vamos yendo. Mañana venimos a visitarlos.

Cory & Lea: Adios.

Darren llevo a Chris al auto, y manejo.

Llegaron a su casa y Chris ya estaba dormido ahí, cargo a Chris en sus brazos y lo llevo hasta la cama, lo tapo y le dio un beso en la frente.

* * *

**Espero sus reviewss!**


	19. C18 - ¿Que paso en esos 5 meses? part 1

**Bueno aca les traigo el siguiente capi. prometo no tardar mas y hacerlos mas largos *cruza los dedos y los besa*  
**

**Aca les dejo el capitulo! es muy tierrrno. :3 XDD**

* * *

**"¿Que paso en esos 5 meses? Part. 1"**

Chris desperto, eran las 3 de la tarde, miro confundido a su costado y estaba Darren durmiendo, mas bien roncando.

Lo desperto dandole un beso, Darren no desperto. Le dio otro beso mas fuerte pero Darren no desperto.

Chris: ¡DARREN! -Le grito mientras le dio una cachetada para que despierte.

Darren desperto de un salto.

Darren: ¿YA NO TE BASTO CON ABOFETEARME ANOCHE?

Chris rodo los ojos y le sonrio.

Darren: ¿Que quieres? -dijo mientras se tapaba con el acolchado y Chris lo destapada de nuevo.

Chris: ¿No estabamos en el hospital? ¿Porque son las 3 de la tarde?

Darren: umm -dijo dormido- cuando drizzie nacio eran como las 5 y te estabas durmiendo parado, asique te lleve hasta casa, nisiquiera te diste cuenta.

Chris: ¿Me cargaste hasta por las escaleras?

Darren: Ummh -dijo mientras se tapaba la cara con la almohada.

Chris: DESPERTATE, MIERDA.

Darren gruñio, se saco la almohada y miro a Chris de nuevo.

Darren: ¿Que quie...? -Chris lo beso de vuelta.

Chris: mmmhew.

Darren: ¿puedes dejar de besarme y decirme que quieres?

Chris: Nada. No me gusta estar despierto y solo.

Darren: ¿y?

Chris: y tambien te amo.

Darren: Yo también precioso.

Chris: Me siento tan aliviado de que lo pudiesemos decir publicamente.

Darren: Woah, recuerdas.

Chris: si, fue despues de esa reunion en la casa de chord.

*flashback*

Al otro día en la mañana, Darren desperto... bajo a la cocina y se encontro con Chris mirando sigilosamente por la ventana.

Darren: ¿QUE HACES AQUI?

Chris respingo del susto.

Chris: Callate... vine a traerte el desayuno y decenas de paparazzis estan alli afuera porque me vieron entrar con la llave extra.

Darren: ¿paparazzis? ¿en mi casa? nunca han venido.

Chris: Tengo miedo.

Darren: ¿de?

Chris: Si o si, le tendremos que decir la verdad. Mira si lo divulgan, mis padres no saben de esto... se enojarian.

Darren: Estas grande, puedes hacer lo que tu quieras.

Chris: Pero nunca les he ocultado nada.

Darren le dio un beso en la frente.

Darren: Tranquilo. Saldré a hablar.

Chris: No...

Darren salio por la puerta, mil flashes pararon en sus ojos sensibles que los empezo a tapar con su brazo.

Darren: ¡Calmense! ¡basta! ¡basta!

Paparazzis 1: ¿estas saliendo con Chris?

Paparazzis 2: ¿por que tiene una llave extra de tu casa?

Paparazzis 3: ¿hace cuanto que salen?

Darren hizo un estornudo y se le ocurrio algo, que tal vez funcionaria o no.

Darren estornudo de nuevo.

Darren: es... -estornudo- estoy enfermo, tengo mucho resfrio. por favor se podrian retirar de mi casa.

Paparazzis 4: ¿estas resfriado, por eso Chris te tiene que cuidar?

Paparazzis 5: ¿y Mia?

Darren: Chris y dos amigos mas alli adentro -mintio- Mia esta de viaje -nisiquiera sabia donde Mia estaba, hace tres dias que no la veia.

Paparazzis 4: Hmm...

Darren estornudo dos veces mas.

Darren: ya no mas preguntas ¡RETIRENSEN! -grito y sorpresivamente los paparazzis entraron a sus autos y se fueron, Darren quedo atonito ya que los paparazzis nunca se dan por vencidos hasta encontrar lo que querian.

Darren entro a su casa.

Chris: ¿y?

Darren: todo resuelto bebé.

Chris ¿Que hiciste?

Darren: Digamos que... los engañe.

Chris: Oh pequeño estupido -le dijo mientras le daba un beso en los labios- ¿y tu crees que te hayan creido?

Darren: No lo se. ¿tal vez? -dudo.

Chris: Por cierto... mañana tenemos que ir al show de "Annie"... nosotros... dos.

Darren: ¿Solo nosotros dos?

Chris: Hmm si...

Darren: Eso también sera dificil.

Chris: Ni me digas.

*Al dia siguiente*

Chris llego primero al estudio de "annie" y minutos mas tarde llego Darren.

se saludaron normalmente, para que no sospechen.

Chris noto que Darren traia una guitarra, quien sabe para que.

Minutos despues empezo el show, se sentaron con Annie.

Annie: ¡Hola a todos! Empezamos este programa con dos de las estrellas mas queridas de la televisión... Darren Criss y Chris Colfer -los chicos se pararon y saludaron al publico-

Annie: ¿Como estan chicos?

Chris: Bien... bien, muy bien.

Darren asintio.

Annie: ¿Como les va con glee?

Darren: Excelente... ahora estamos de vacaciones.

Annie: grandioso! Y… Hmmm. ¿para que has traido la guitarra Darren?

Chris paro la oreja atentamente.

Darren: para dedicarle una cancíón a alguien -se paro y fue directo al escenario- a alguien que amo, entonces... Chris esta canción es para vos.

"this song is for a person that i love very much... so chris... this is for you"

Las fans de la tribuna empezaron a saltar y gritar de la felicidad.

Darren empezo a cantar mientras Chris lo miraba solo a él con una media sonrisa.

"Eres inevitable amor

casi como respirar

casi como respirar

llegue a tus playas impuntual

pero no me rendiré

soy tu amor clandestino

Soy el viento sin destino

que se cuela en tus olas mi amor

soy amor un clandestino

que se juega hasta al vida mi amor

clandestino

amar amar amor

no, no no no

mi amor clandestino

que en el silencio

y el dolor

se nos cae todo el cielo de esperar

inevitable casi como respirar

se nos cae todo el cielo

de tanto esperar

Clandestino

El universo conspiró

inevitable corazón

clandestino eterno amor

pero me duele no gritar

tu nombre en toda libertad

bajo sospecha hay que callar

Y te sueño piel con piel

ahogado en besos y tus risas amor

y me hundo en el calor

que hay en tus mundos en tu Mar,

llorando en silencio, temblando tu ausencia,

rogandole al cielo y finjiendo estar muy bien

Y te sueño piel con piel

ahogado en besos y tus risas amor

y me hundo en el calor

que hay en tus mundos en tu Mar,

llorando en silencio, temblando tu ausencia,

rogandole al cielo y finjiendo estar muy bien

y te sueño piel con piel

ahogado en besos y tus risas mi amor

y me hundo en el calor

que hay en tus mundos en tu mar,

llorando en silencio

temblando en tu ausencia

rogandole al cielo y fingiendo estar muy bien

no no no no

mi amor clandestino

que en el silencio

y el dolor

se nos cae todo el cielo de esperar

inevitable casi como respirar

se nos cae todo el cielo

de tanto esperar

Clandestino

No te engañes mas

ya no te mientas

si aire ya paso, ya paso

y verdad, ya no tengas miedo

solo tu mantienes mi respiración

hace tanto que yo esperaba el viento amor

cae el llanto el cielo de esperar

hace tanto que yo espere tu luz amor

hay amor, hay amor, hayyy amor

se nos cae todo el cielo

se nos cae todo el cielo

de tanto esperar

mi amor ya no te engañes

no te mientas corazon

se nos cae todo el cielo

entiendelo amor"

El publico y Annie se pararon a aplaudir emocionadamente, Chris se paro aplaudio unos pequeños segundos y fue directo a Darren para plantarle un gran beso en los labios mas de 10 segundos.

Chris: No sabes cuanto te amo -le dijo sonriendo.

Darren: Yo tambien te amo.

Se dieron otro beso, pero pequeño.

*fin del flashback*

Darren: Lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer.

Chris: si… pero ahora ya somos libres, mi amor.

Chris rio a carcajadas.

Darren: ¿Qué sucede?

Chris: jaja,jaja,jaja te…te jajaja te acuerdas de Will y Mía? JAJAJAJAJA.

Darren: JAJAJAJAJAJ, esos idiotas.

Chris: ¿Dónde terminaron a parar? JAJAJAJAJA.

Darren: fue muy raro eso también.

Chris siguio riendo

Chris: Si ¿no? Terminaron de novios y se fueron a vivir a tokio.

Darren: jaja, como si alguien los buscara.

Chris: Sus fans.

Darren: ni me digas.

Chris: Darren creo que nos tendriamos que despertar, ya son las cinco de la tarde.

Darren: ¿las cinco? La re puta madre.

Chris: ¿planes?

Darren: Es que Cory se va a trabajar a esta hora, y tenemos que ir para que Lea no se quede sola.

Chris: Si… Lea no puede quedarse 1 minuto sin hablar con nadie… vamos.

Darren y Chris se levantaron de la cama y se fueron a duchar y cambiar.

Darren: Let's go.

Chris: ¿Eh?

Darren: Que vamos.

Chris: Ah… dale.

Darren se empezo a reir.

Chris: Ya basta…

Despues de desayunar subieron al auto y se dirijieron al hospital.

Alli estaba Cory mirando su reloj apurado…

Cory: ¡AL FIN LLEGAN!

Darren: todas las disculpas del mundo.

Cory les sonrió, beso fugazmente a Lea y a Drizzie. Se fue disparando del hospital.

Darren: ¿Cómo estas?

Chris: Hola! –dijo con una sonrisa

Lea: Bien, mejor. Gracias por venir.

Chris: ¿Cómo esta la pequeña?

Lea: Bien… bien. Tomando su leche. ¿y ustedes por que tardaron?

Darren: oh… tshh… estuvimos recordando lo que paso meses antes.

Lea: Oh si? ¿Cómo qué?

Chris: Como la vez en que hicimos publica nuestra relacion.

Lea: Aww, fue lo mas tierno que haya visto en mi vida esa vez.

Darren: ¿y te acuerdas de tu casamiento?

Lea: Uff, como no recordarlo.

* * *

**El siguiente se trata sobre la boda de Lea&Cory... (parezco masoquista)**

**¡espero sus reviews!**


End file.
